Eternity
by Mookamori
Summary: Post-finale of R2, SPOILERS! The Zero Requiem was about to end, yet Lelouch felt that he still had something to do before it all ends. He was about to save the world, but before that he had to save a certain immortal's life from a fate worse than death.
1. Chapter 1 For Tomorrow

**A/N** - So, this is just a little something-something I cooked up while I'm suffering from writer's block. I'm actually writing another fic, a Black Cat story, but that one's stuck in limbo right now. I mean, I've got the general outline of the story, but I really don't know how to flesh it all out. So, I took some random website's advice and made this one for now. It hopefully won't be that long, probably just 3-5 chapters.

Still. despite the fact that this is just something of an antidote for my writer's block, this was a story I really wanted to write ever since the end of Code Geass R2 just a few weeks ago. In my opinion, it was just one of the best anime endings I've been privy to in my years of watching anime. But, as with fanfiction, there's always a certain little something that I want to expand on, to make a story out of, and this is an example of that. What that certain little something is I hope will be apparent in the coming chapters.

So, anyway, fair warning for those who haven't watched the finale of Code Geass R2, and those who are watching the Geass Dub on Adult Swim, this story will have **SPOILERS** of the most spoilerrific kind. If you haven't watched the end of the series, stop reading now, because if you do, it'll ruin the awesome ending. Also, this is my first CODE GEASS fanfic, so be kind to me and forgive me if there are some errors here and there.

So, without further ado, Mookamori presents, a Code Geass fanfic: **Eternity.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – FOR TOMORROW**

**"**I'll take a Geass upon myself, called the 'wishes of everyone.'"

Lelouch's voice was calm and poignant, something Suzaku Kururugi would not expect from a man who was going to die.

In the imperial throne room, Suzaku discussed with Lelouch, the current Emperor of Britannia, the culmination of the Zero Requiem, the climax of it all. A few days from now, at the public execution of the rebels that staged their insurrection two months ago, Lelouch ordered Suzaku to wear the mask and mantle of Zero and kill him. Doing so would end the life of the tyrant who had conquered the entire world and free the people who were united in their hatred towards the "Demon King." With his death, the people of the world would be able to move on and face the future, hand-in-hand, working together towards peace and stability and to make the world united, not through force, but through dialogue.

"This is to welcome the new tomorrow," he added, with a sad smile.

Suzaku could not help but feel a small pang of pity for the Emperor. Here was a man who only had the best intentions in mind, and only cared for a better world and was also willing to die for it. How Lelouch could have planned this and carried the burden of knowing his death was soon and unavoidable was something Suzaku could not fathom.

"You're prepared for this, Lelouch?" He asked.

Lelouch simply replied, "The only ones who can shoot are the ones who are prepared to be shot."

Suddenly the door to the throne room burst wide open, and a voice boomed, "My Lord, I cannot allow this!"

Jeremiah Gottwald stormed into the room, surprising both Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch could see that despite the battle-hardened features of the man, Jeremiah's face was obviously marked with unease.

"Jeremiah," Lelouch said, as he watched the Knight promptly kneel in reverence to his Emperor. "Eavesdropping is hardly becoming of a Knight in service to the Emperor."

"My Lord, I apologize, but there has to be some other way. The world is already united under your rule; why not continue to do so? Surely you can strive to change things for the better as time passes?" Jeremiah said, his voice strong with conviction. His head was still lowered in respect and courtesy.

"Lord Gottwald, his Emperor has - " Suzaku was stopped when Lelouch placed his hand on his shoulder. The emperor said, "No, let me."

Approaching the stooped knight, Lelouch got down on one knee and touched Jeremiah's shoulder. Surprised, it promptly made Jeremiah lift his head, and he saw what he wished he didn't see.

His Emperor's eyes...he had seen it before in his countless battles against numerous opponents. As he was about to end their lives either at the end of his sword or at gunpoint of his Knightmare, he could sometimes see that kind of eyes on his enemies. A calm stare, fixed, but unwavering.

The eyes of a man ready to die.

"M-my Lord..."

"Jeremiah, you know that it cannot go on like this. Just as planned, the world's hatred is now focused all on me, the cruel and tyrannical emperor of Britannia. You must have heard what people say about me under their breaths: a devil, a cold-blooded demon who would stop at nothing to gain power. This is true for all nations under the rule of Britannia."

"The people are ignorant of your true intentions, my Lord. That is why..."

"Do you honestly think that they'll believe me if I say, 'I enslaved the entire world so that it can be at peace?'"

As much as he wanted to say no, as much as he wanted to keep up his attempts of changing his Emperor's mind, at the back of his mind , he knew that there was truly no other way.

Lelouch continued, "As long as I live, the people of the world will never be at peace, and by sharing a common enemy, the people are united in that aspect. I'm sure that even you can predict that there will be countless rebellions from hereon out, not to mention numerous attempts at dethroning me, or even assassinations. This endless cycle of violence will keep on going forever as long as the one link that binds it all together is not destroyed...namely, the start of it all, me."

Suzaku felt a pang of pain at his words. He clutched the helmet of Zero a little tighter...he was beginning to fathom the weight Lelouch had to carry as he wore the mask, and soon, he would be the one to bear that burden.

Lelouch made a gesture towards Suzaku, and said, "And who better to end this than the symbol of rebellion, the hero of justice, none other than the famous Zero?"

Jeremiah wanted to say more, wanted to keep on trying to prevent his Master's suicidal plan...but he found no words to say. He knew, as much as he hated himself for admitting it, that there was no other way, and that this was what his master truly wanted.

"Jeremiah, rise."

Lelouch stood up and offered a hand to Jeremiah. Confused, but at the same time, honored at such a gesture, he took it and raised himself up. Lelouch then placed his hands on both his shoulders and said, "Jeremiah Gottwald, time and again you have proven your loyalty to me. You have never questioned my orders, nor have you refused them. I am truly grateful to have been the one you serve."

Jeremiah quickly rebutted, "N-no, my Lord...It has been truly an honor to serve you, and I shall continue to do so until my dying breath."

Lelouch smiled, a gesture Jeremiah was rarely privy to, and he said, "Then, would you allow me one last order?"

"Anything, my Lord!"

Lelouch returned his hands to his side, breathed deeply, and said, "On the day of the public execution, the last stage of the Zero Requiem would take place. You will know what I have in mind once you have seen it begin, but this is my order: No matter what happens, you will not stop it. You will not do anything to prevent it, understand?"

If there was an order Jeremiah had to disobey, this would be it. He already had an inkling of what will happen on that day, and as much as he wanted to stop it, his Emperor had already made up his mind, steeled himself into making this resolution. It would be an extreme insult if he were to deny it.

"A-as you wish," Jeremiah said, his tone low.

"Good. Now the two of you, please leave," Lelouch ordered. The two Knights bowed deeply before their emperor and walked to the exit.

"Oh, and one last request," Lelouch said before the two can leave.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

"The two of you will not tell C.C about this. I have discussed with her the entirety of the Zero Requiem...but I have not told her how it will end."

Suzaku smirked. "If it's her, she probably figured it out already."

Lelouch said, "True, but still, not a word from you two."

The knights bowed deeply once again and exited the throne room. The empty corridor in which the two walked seemed endless and dreary, especially after what the three of them had just discussed only a few moments ago.

Jeremiah started the conversation. "I thought you were dead."

Suzaku replied, "You don't seem surprised."

"No, I'm not. You're the kind of person who'd survive, kicking and biting and screaming if I came to it, I observed," Jeremiah said, with a smirk.

"That's...fairly accurate," he answered. Even now, he can still feel the tingling sensation of the Geass Lelouch had casted on him. Despite the fact that even though he had learned to use the curse to his own benefit, it was still a Geass that would compel him to live, no matter what the consequences, no matter what he had to do.

Jeremiah saw Suzaku staring intently at the mask as the two walked. He then said, "Are you in doubt? If you are, take that mask back to him right now."

"No, that's not it. This mask...has it always been this heavy?" Suzaku asked. "For a man like Lelouch who isn't exactly the most fit person..."

"Heavy? Perhaps, but the real weight behind it is the responsibilities that come with it. Are you prepared to carry on the will of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku had no reply, and the two carried on in silence, and soon after, parted ways. Jeremiah rejoined his soldiers, and Suzaku discretely left the premises, avoiding detection. It would create quite the ruckus if Suzaku Kururugi, proclaimed dead two months ago, would be seen walking around carrying the mask of Zero.

As Jeremiah briefed his soldiers on their tasks for the public execution, in the back of his mind he thought, his master was truly a great person, and it was a great honor for him to serve such a man. To create a plan such as the Zero Requiem, to have been able to plan this since the beginning of his reign as Emperor, he could not even begin to wonder what kind of processes his master had to go through to finalize it. To end it in such a manner...as much as it pained Jeremiah Gottwald, he knew it could not end in any other way.

After finishing his rounds, he retired to his room for the night. As he lay in bed, he thought, that this might be the last time he would be a soldier, a Knight offering his loyalty to his King. He would do his part in the plan, and disappear from the scene altogether. This would be his last battle, staged as it may be.

At the same time, Suzaku, in the shadows, was making his way to his secret quarters, to rest and wait for the plan to begin. The rest of the costume was already waiting in his room; Lelouch parted with the mask last.

He looked at the mask again. On closer inspection, it looked like Lelouch's Black King piece in his favorite chessboard.

A Black King, or rather, a King with a black heart. Lelouch had certainly created that persona in two months. Word on the street was that people, in hushed tones, had began to call the 99th Emperor of Britannia, the Demon King, and rightly so. Enslaving the entire world through force, threatening them with complete destruction with the FLEIJA, he had been the target of everyone's hatred...and it was all according to plan.

Both knights pondered their roles, and knew that despite its terrible end, the Zero Requiem would only succeed if it ended with Lelouch's death.

* * *

The immortal C.C was not to be taken lightly. She had lived for Lord knows how long, had seen much of man and history pass as the centuries slowly rolled by, and suffice to say, she was a woman with truly great experience. In the long time she had lived, she developed into quite the perceptive, cunning and highly intelligent individual.

In the past few days, Lelouch had purposely kept her in the dark to what he had planned in the upcoming execution. Whenever she would ask if she had a part in the plan, Lelouch would simply brush her off and tell her that she didn't have to do anything. He had told her some parts of it when she became insistent: It was to be a public execution, killing the key figures of the Black Knights like Kaname Ohgi, as well as the UFN representatives, such as Li Xingke. Death Row even included Schneizel el Britannia, Lelouch's sworn enemy and mastermind of the rebellion two months ago.

Not even his own sister, Nunnally, was going to be spared.

C.C knows that this show of force would certainly consolidate Lelouch's position of power in the world, firmly establishing his place as the sole world ruler. Killing off these rebels, considered the strongest of them all, would make an example of what exactly would happen to anyone who would go against the Emperor. If this wasn't enough, then they could have a taste of the destructive power of the FLEIJA, housed in the floating sky fortress, the Sword of Damocles.

It was a perfect plan, thought C.C. He had the upper hand in each and every aspect C.C could think of.

But why hide the last stage of the plan from her? She had been his accomplice ever since Lelouch was bestowed with the power of Geass, and had been with him every step of the way. She was his confidante, his aide, his partner in nearly every step of the way; so why hide this crucial stage of the plan now? What did Lelouch plan for the last stage of the Requiem, and why would Lelouch have to keep it a secret from her?

C.C pouted. _I'll be a Demon _my ass_, _she mused.

Taking into account her own knowledge of human history and human nature, the events that had transpired ever since Lelouch received his Geass from C.C, and Lelouch's own personality, Lelouch's reason why he would hide it from her was...

C.C drew a blank.

She couldn't think of a proper motive. Still, she didn't like to be kept in the dark.

Asking around the palace about the whereabouts of the Emperor, a guard had pointed her to the direction of the chapel located in the palace.

"The chapel?" C.C asked the guard with a cocked brow. Lelouch wasn't exactly the most religious person she knew.

"Yes ma'am. His Majesty just passed by a few minutes ago. If you don't mind my saying, he looked rather troubled," the guard replied.

"I see...thanks," she said, and walked to the direction of the chapel.

Ever since the Imperial Capital Pendragon was decimated with FLEIJA two months ago, Lelouch had made the Palace in the Tokyo Settlement his home for now. The chapel was a separate building located at the farthest side of the building, and were joined together by a long, connecting hallway.

C.C entered the chapel, a little hesitantly. This place brought only bad memories: it resembled the chapel of the Nun who had taken her in centuries ago. She was a still a young, ten-year-old slave orphan back then, dying of starvation. The nun carried the Code and gave her the Geass to make anyone love her unconditionally. However, as C.C grew older and her Geass developed to its full potential, the Nun revealed her true colors: she had only taken her in to have her forcibly inherit the Code which gave her immortality. In the bloody aftermath, the nun finally had her wish to die granted, while C.C, losing the power of her Geass, was turned immortal thanks to the Code now tattooed on her forehead.

It was the first of many betrayals she would experience in her long, long life.

She shook her head, as if trying to physically remove the memories from her head. She wasn't here to reminisce; she was here to find Lelouch and find answers. She looked around.

Even at night, the chapel had a somber, almost eerie glow that permeated throughout the entire area. It was provided by the moonlight shining through the stained glass windows, multiple colors glazing the walls and floors like wispy rainbows. It would be the only source of illumination in the place; none of the lamps were switched on, and save for the moonlight though stained glass, the rest was pitch-black dark.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the low light of the chapel, but C.C strode through the center aisle of the chapel, slowly walking towards the altar.

The gesture amused her, as she took her time to "walk down the aisle." Any other girl might have been slightly nervous to do this; it certainly was linked to the prospect of marriage, a pledge of undying love between two individuals. She had seen her share of marriages in her long life and despite how some of these marriages ended, the actual event itself was always an incredibly happy one. The blushing bride would look her absolute best, laughing and crying with her friends and family, while the groom would beam proudly at what had been the best decision in his life.

Her hand lazily touched the smooth edges of the pews, smiling sadly. Even C.C was vulnerable to the notion of a happy marriage, though it was something she had given up on a long, long time ago.

She had reached the altar, but there was still no sign of Lelouch. She sighed deeply in disappointment. She wanted to at least talk to him about what was planning for the end of the Zero Requiem, and, as she looked at the empty chapel from the altar, seeing the numerous pews from this viewpoint.

And, for a moment, just a fast, short-lived moment, she could imagine the aisle decorated with flowers, petals floating in the air and on the beautiful red carpet. The sunlit room was bursting with color and activity, and all the people she knew were sitting on the pews, cheering and laughing and applauding nonstop. And at her side...

And the mirage went away just as quickly as it appeared. The cheering was gone, the sunlight was gone, the people were gone...the chapel was empty again.

She sighed again, shaking her head, disappointed in herself. _Silly girl, _she thought, _there's just no way for that to happen to you. The Geass, after all, brings nothing but isolation to its users..the _Code_ is certainly no exception. For you to be indulging in such...fantasies..._ She sighed again.

"Oh, what're you doing here?"

Surprised, she turned around. Coming from one of the doors behind the altar, it was Lelouch. Dressed in his white Emperor's clothing, if C.C didn't recognize him she might have mistaken him for a ghost.

"Where the hell did you come from?" C.C asked, visibly shocked.

"The bathroom," he replied, pointing at one of the doors, "Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"That's my line, boy," she responded, "I've been looking everywhere for you. You have the nerve to keep things from me - "

"Well, that's fine," he suddenly interrupted, cutting her off, "Now that you're here, would you mind doing a little something with me?"

"What're you talking about?" She asked, slightly irritated that he cut her off.

He shrugged, and with a smile, he answered, "Oh, just...a little something."

"Well, spit it out already. What do you have in mind?" C.C was still feeling a bit aggravated, but not because of Lelouch, but because of that little..."moment" she had before he arrived. Never in her long life had she even thought of becoming a...a BRIDE herself. Even the thought itself was unnerving. She thought she had given up on the notion, but here she was, acting like a...a daydreaming schoolgirl just a few moments ago. Such _human_ indulgences was something she believed she had moved on from. Living alone for the past several centuries did that to her, and she believed that such things were trivial and foolish.

"Well?!" She yelled. She wanted to calm down, but the disappointment in her was rather overwhelming.

"W-why are you angry?" Lelouch asked, moving back a little.

"I'm not angry!" She yelled back. Maybe she was, she thought. Angry at herself, angry at bringing up such a ludicrous fantasy, angry at even thinking that it was possible for her.

"You're angry," he pointed out.

"I told you I'm not!" She replied loudly. She wanted to punch him, seriously. But what would that accomplish? Nothing! Lelouch wasn't helping matters at all, either. Couldn't he get a clue? It was true she was being vague, but at least he could be a little more sensitive, she thought.

"You are. Look at you, you're as red as a tomato."

The comment made C.C flush even further. She replied, "That is NOT true, I was just...I was just...ah, forget it."

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She realized, there was no use being angry over this. Like she believed, that_ issue _was trivial and foolish, and was not worth her time. She collected herself and reminded her that she had a reason why she sought Lelouch: to ask about the final stage of the Zero Requiem. She became quiet for a while as she tried to catch her breath.

Lelouch said, "And all of a sudden you're quiet. Seriously, witch, you confuse me."

She sighed. "Drop it. Now, I have something to ask you - "

"Before that, though, there's something I want to give you," he replied, and his hand dug into his side pocket. C.C watched him with very little interest, and just waited for the next opportunity to ask him about the Zero Requiem. She just wanted to get this over with and find out what Lelouch had planned; nothing else really mattered at this point.

But as Lelouch withdrew the item from his pocket, for C.C, all of a sudden, everything else in the world seemed moot.

Without even realizing it her eyes were fixed on the small item in Lelouch's hand. Just by looking at it, she was caught in a turbulent storm of emotion. She would look at Lelouch, would see a sincere smile on his face, then go back to his hand. This was absolutely unexpected, truly uncalled for, utterly ludicrous....

And yet C.C found herself tearing up despite herself. Her hands cupped her mouth, suppressing the small gasp that escaped from her lips. Her fingers could feel the warmth from her cheeks. A single tear trickled down her face.

She had lived for so long and had experienced so much in her long life, but this was a true first for her. For once, she had no idea what to say.

In Lelouch's hand was a small, nondescript box. The lid was open, revealing a silk-threaded interior.

At the center of the box, there was a ring.

------------------------

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be up in a couple of days, or weeks. XD


	2. Chapter 2 Happiness

**A/N** - I'm a bit surprised at myself. I actually took less than a month to put the next chapter up! Is that some kind of progress, or wut? This took a while to write, though, since I had to rewatch some episodes of R2, and I even had a little trouble keeping the characters in-character. Still, I hope it all came out well. I'm also surprised that this is longer (400+ words more) than the first chapter, since I took more time writing the first one than the second. Anyway, this is just me nitpicking, don't mind me, har har har har.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - HAPPINESS**

Karen Kouzuki was going to die.

She could barely believe it. She would have accepted a death in battle, fighting for the cause she believed in, but fate would not grant her this. She would have been happier to have been destroyed back at the Damocles battle, at least there she would been killed by a fellow warrior in the blaze of combat. Instead, she was going to die a criminal's death; a disgraceful way to end her life.

She looked at herself, wearing the white prisoner's clothes with belts at the sleeves that bound her arms together. She could try to walk, but for what? She wasn't given the opportunity to be incarcerated with her comrades; instead, she was deemed a dangerous criminal by the courts, and said that it was too risky for her to be left with her conspirators. In light of this, she was given a smaller cell that she inhabited alone. The cell didn't have the usual barred door; it had a thick steel door with a window at the top and a hole at the bottom to push a tray of food through. It wasn't the dark, dank and cramped solitary confinement cell that she had pictured, but it was small, barely had any walking room.

But then again, it wasn't so bad, she thought, considering what was going to happen to her in the next few days.

In the corridor where her cell was located, she shared the same kind of cells with other "dangerous" criminals, such as Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Li Xingke, Nagisa Chiba and Gino Weinberg. _Why not_, she thought, since these criminals were the infamous soldiers who did the most damage and caused the most casualties in the Damocles battle roughly two months ago.

"Karen, you awake?"

It was the voice of Kaname Ohgi. He was in the cell directly across hers. She couldn't help but wonder why Ohgi was in here. He played a more administrative role in the insurrection; he never participated in the battle, much less pilot a Knightmare Frame. Perhaps it was simply because he was a figurehead in the Black Knights.

"Yeah, I am. How are you holding up?" Karen replied.

"I'm...calm, surprisingly. What does that mean, huh? Guess I'm ready," he said aloud, with a chuckle.

"Ohgi-san..." she said, worriedly. She could tell that behind that "calm" voice, he was just as terrified as she was, maybe even more. She knew that Ohgi left a woman he loved and their unborn child outside these prison walls, back in Tokyo. She could only imagine how scared he must be, thinking what would happen to them should he die: how Viletta would react to his death, how his child would have to grow up in this cruel, hateful world without a father.

Karen knew how he felt, though. If she should die, she would be leaving her poor, frail mother behind. She couldn't even bear to think how her already sickly mother would take her only daughter's death. After all, she already lost a son to the war.

She could already imagine her collapsing, alone in their small home, without no one to pick her up and save her. She was frail enough to begin with, but to receive the news of her dead daughter, with no one to be with her at her weakest...She bit her lip, clenched her fists tightly, tried to stop her tears from flowing. She wanted to stop thinking about it, she wanted to get it out of her mind...

She didn't want to die.

"I've been wondering..." Ohgi said aloud, making Karen snap out of her reverie.

"W-what?" Karen said. She was shaking in fear, and was glad that Ohgi was there to help keep her mind off it.

"When was it...I can't even remember, but, when we betrayed Zero, when Prince Schneizel revealed to us that Zero was Lelouch, a Britannian Prince... We turned our guns to him and drove him away. I can't help but wonder if he's doing all this for revenge," Ohgi said.

"Revenge?"

"Yes. We relied on him so much, depended on his strategies and his 'miracles' for victories. More than once, he's saved our hides from certain death. Remember the first mission where we failed to retrieve his sister, Nunnally? We couldn't contact him for a while."

_How could I forget_, she thought. Depressed over the failure of their mission, Lelouch aimlessly wandered around the settlement. Karen was racked with worry back then, and even set out to find him herself after she couldn't contact him on his cellphone. She found him later, trying to take the drug Refrain, trying to forget his troubles, to go back to earlier, happier times. She stopped him then...

Her eyes widened in realization, as the memory came back to her as clear as crystal. She thought, he wanted to be comforted, wanted someone to tell him that it was all right, to make him think that it wasn't the end of the world.

But what did Karen tell him?

"I remember," Ohgi said, when Karen suddenly went silent, "We were being bombarded with depth charges. We couldn't fight back, we were heavily outclassed in both weaponry and tactics. To put it simply, we were in deep shit. We were nothing without Zero, and without him, we were about to be destroyed without a fight.

"But he came back, just in the nick of time," Ohgi said, with a hint of reverence in his voice, " And what did he do to save us? Air. He used AIR! Of all the possible..."

Ohgi fell silent. Karen knew how he felt. Zero was amazing, there was absolutely no doubt about that. Ohgi was telling the truth: The Black Knights, even the UFN, were truly nothing without the aid of Zero.

"I keep wondering...when Schneizel came to us, when he revealed to us all the information about who Zero truly was, and when we drove him away...did he betray us? Or did we betray Zero?"

Karen gasped, the words hitting her deep in her heart. They relied on Zero greatly, depended on his _miracles_, and got so far with him at the helm. How did they repay him? By driving him away. The thought hurt her, as she clutched her chest. Perhaps it was due to that pain that the words came back to her clearly, the words she told him when he was at his lowest.

_You're Zero now!_

_You carry the responsibility of showing us a dream!_

_Keep your lie up until the very end!_

_This time, perform Zero's act...flawlessly!_

She realized...she wasn't comforting Lelouch at all when she said that; she was only comforting _herself_. She couldn't stand to see their _miraclemaker_ at his weakest, so she essentially told him to stop whining, get his act back together, and win their country back for them. Never mind his own personal pain, never mind that his own sister might be lost to him forever, just as long as the Black Knights get what they want.

Ohgi spoke once more, "I know several things: One, he was the one who caused the massacre in the Special Administrative Region announcement, not Princess Euphemia. Two, he used the Geass on fellow Japanese. Three, he abandoned us during the end of the First Battle in Tokyo. Lastly, he didn't tell us that there was a threat of FLEIJA being used in the Second Battle of Tokyo. I know that these were despicable things and he should answer to them, but...

"I keep wondering...if we just kept on forging forward, believed in Zero regardless of all the accusations thrown at him, I wonder where we would've ended up? Would we have won Japan anyway and finally driven the Britannian Empire away? Would Lelouch still become the Demon Emperor he's known as now? Would we...would we still end up here, waiting for our deaths?"

She had no words to say; everything she would say at this point, it seemed to her, would be irrelevant and unhelpful. Everything Ohgi said so far, she knew was true. Some people might have varying opinions, but Ohgi's words resonated with her the most; perhaps even moreso, since she knew the identity of the man behind the mask even before the rest of the Black Knights did.

"We made a mistake in trusting Zero," Ohgi said.

"Huh?"

"We trusted in Zero, the perfect hero of justice, the selfless symbol of our rebellion...who we should have trusted in was Lelouch, just another man who had his own problems to deal with. We treated him like a God, and once we find out that he wasn't infallible...we curse him and take him down. Maybe if we trusted in Lelouch, the person, worked with him, he wouldn't have to wear a mask."

His sigh was long and deep, and Karen could sense the sadness and guilt behind it. She could only wonder what he looked like right now, since she couldn't see him.

"Maybe...if we trusted in him, he wouldn't have taken revenge on us like this."

Afterwards, Ohgi spoke no more, and Karen didn't goad him to. She didn't want to disturb him any further, despite the fact that the silence only made her fear start to creep back into her already distraught heart. But despite the silent, grim atmosphere, her mind was still racing, her thoughts still fresh on Ohgi and her conversation just only a few moments ago.

She knew that some people might not see things the way Ohgi did. Up until the day they die, those people might forever curse Lelouch as the great betrayer, the Demon who sold his soul for power and prestige, the Devil King who took advantage of trusting people for his own selfish ambitions. She thought maybe Tohdoh or Chiba fell under this category; their patriotic nature would certainly fit. Maybe the entire world thought of Lelouch like this, Karen pondered.

And there would be the people who thought of Lelouch the same way Ohgi did, but those would be very, very few. Even she couldn't be sure if Ohgi would maintain that view of Lelouch as time passed; after all, Ohgi had a woman and child to leave behind; that thought alone might shift his views later on.

But what did Karen think of Lelouch?

She didn't know. All this time, she thought she knew Lelouch, had him figured out ever since she discovered that behind the charismatic mask of Zero was her own classmate from the Academy. At first she thought that it was despicable for Lelouch to hide his identity, to actually have hidden agendas other than his promise to liberate Japan. However, as time passed, she thought it didn't matter anymore. Despite the fact that there was a Britannian behind the mask, she kept believing in his miracles, in his tactics, and would even see them through even if it meant her death.

She even thought she was in love with him.

But now, she wasn't so sure what to think of Lelouch. She wanted to hate him for all the evil he's done so far, but there was a nagging feeling in her heart, that there was another side to this evil, that there was, once again, a hidden agenda. It was nearly impossible to see if he was telling the truth, or had a different motive behind his actions.

After all, Lelouch always wore a mask, literally and figuratively.

But there was one thing she was sure about Lelouch. She believed it to be true with all her heart.

Lelouch didn't do this for revenge. He, like Karen and so many others, fought for their beliefs, to attain that small bit of happiness in their lives. They were on opposing sides, with different beliefs and ideologies, and they clashed in a most terrible battle.

However, she lost, and she knew that it would cost her her life.

* * *

There were times that even Lelouch couldn't see the many paths a certain step of a plan can take. Like any good strategist, he would consider each and every possible route, and create contingencies should the plan deviate from its intended path. To him, it was always a game of chess: not only should you be more than just a few steps ahead of your opponent, you had to consider your moves all the way up to the end of the game.

But, Lelouch was only human, and despite the fact he was a remarkable chess player and a great tactician, there were times that he couldn't predict what was going to happen. He was only human, after all.

Like now, for instance.

If he only knew C.C was going to react like this, he would've reconsidered pulling the box out of his pocket.

She was crying. For the first time, Lelouch saw C.C cry. Not bawling out loud, of course, but her tears were flowing nonstop, her open mouth was hidden behind her cupped hands, and her eyes were fixed on the small ring in the small box on top of his hand. Lelouch was never privy to C.C's whole range of emotions (he amusingly thought she could only be "cranky," "sarcastic" or "hungry") so he never was able to predict how she was going to react.

But, here she was, crying.

"Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked, slightly panicked, "Don't you like it? I know it's not exactly the most splendid of rings, but..."

The ring itself was just a simple golden band with a single diamond. Lelouch was not an expert on jewelry, after all. Thinking that her crying was because of the ring, Lelouch closed the box, but before he could put it away, C.C grabbed the box, clutched it tightly to her chest and turned around, as if hoarding the ring for herself.

"So...uh, you DO like it?"

She didn't say anything, and didn't even turn around.

"C.C?" Lelouch was getting confused.

"...you."

Lelouch thought he heard C.C say something but he didn't hear it. "Excuse me?"

Finally she turned around, and Lelouch was surprised to see that she was already wearing the ring on her left ring finger.

And then, she smiled. Lelouch had seen her smile before, but not like this one. He was used to her smiling when she was stuffing herself with pizza, or when she was picking on him, or when she was generally making problems for him, but not like this. Lelouch could feel his heart skip a beat when he laid eyes on that smile.

This was it, he thought. A true smile, from the bottom of her heart.

_She's beautiful_, Lelouch thought, despite himself.

"Thank you, Lelouch," she said, still smiling, "It's beautiful. I've...now that I think about it, I've never received a gift before."

Lelouch was stunned to hear that. "Never?"

Her eyes couldn't leave the ring; she was still looking at it so tenderly, turning her hand around to see the entirety of the ring. She replied, "I mean, I've received things before, especially when I still had my Geass, but those things were superficial, worthless. Tthis is the first real gift I've ever received. Thank you so much."

_She's this touched from just a ring? _ Lelouch thought. _I've seen some of her memories through the World of C, how she lived her life before meeting me...but I never imagined..._

_"_Lelouch?" She asked, wondering why he was suddenly quiet.

"O-oh, sorry. I was worried, actually."

She cocked her head to the side. "Worried about what?"

Lelouch just waved it off and said, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

She looked at the ring again. It almost felt like a dream, yet she knew that this was real; she wasn't asleep, and if she was, she thought, she'd rather not wake up. Never had she felt this swell of happiness before in her life, it was almost too much for her.

Then, she remembered that short fantasy of being married just a while ago. She smiled gingerly. Was it far off? Would even _she_ get the chance?

"But...a ring! Girls normally don't get rings for gifts, y'know, unless, the guy has...well..." C.C couldn't stand saying it. It was just too embarrassing, as she felt the warmth starting from her cheeks crawl up to her ears.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Lelouch replied.

She mentally slapped herself. Is he serious? "You know what I'm talking about!"

"I honestly don't," Lelouch said, with a rather plain look on his face. C.C couldn't tell if Lelouch was toying with her or he honestly didn't know. She just sighed and looked at the ring again. The gold band and the sparkling diamond seemed to shine alluringly even in the low light of the chapel.

_Well, it is beautiful...I guess I'll let him off, for now, at least_, she thought, smugly.

"Anyway, let's go," Lelouch said, pointing towards the door.

C.C raised a brow. "Where to?"

"To the next stage of the plan," Lelouch answered.

* * *

C.C had no idea what Lelouch had in store for this evening. After they left the chapel, Lelouch asked her to wear a blindfold, telling her that the next part was going to be a surprise. C.C, of course, being C.C, adamantly refused to wear such a thing. She looked at the long, rectangular piece of black cloth in Lelouch's hand with such an odd look that Lelouch couldn't tell if she was utterly disgusted or very interested.

"You and your twisted fantasies," C.C teased, "Next thing I know, you'll tie me up with rope and..."

Lelouch groaned aloud, saying, "Of course not. Why would I think of something like that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" C.C replied, with a smirk.

"Honestly? I don't think that'll satisfy you." Lelouch replied, shrugging.

"Really? Then tell me what will," she whispered into his ear as she gingerly clung on his shoulder.

Lelouch shivered as her hot breath touched the lobe of his ear. But, he calmed himself and replied, "Put on the blindfold and maybe you'll find out."

She was a bit taken aback, but replied, with a short laugh, "My, you're getting good at this."

"Well, I learn from the best," he replied, tossing her a wink, "Now, please put it on."

"Okay, fine. I'm putting it on, geez," she replied, taking it from Lelouch's hand and promptly tying it around her head, covering her eyes.

"Well, I can't see anything," C.C said. There was nothing but black in her field of vision.

"That's sort of the point," Lelouch said, "Now, let me make sure..."

C.C heard Lelouch's footsteps circle to her back, and then she felt her blindfold tighten slightly.

"What? Can't you trust me for just one second?" C.C asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lelouch asked in return.

She smirked. "Seriously, you're too uptight, you know that?"

"And you're too carefree. Now, come on."

She felt Lelouch's hand close around hers. C.C was pleasantly surprised; as his slender fingers gently, but firmly held on to her hand, she realized that Lelouch's hand was slightly larger than hers.

But for some reason, Lelouch's hand felt a little cold and clammy. She didn't know why, and as much as she wanted to ask him what was wrong, she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere Lelouch was trying his hardest to make. While she didn't know what Lelouch exactly had in store for the evening, she could feel that he was trying to make it as pleasant as possible.

She was touched...not something she experienced often in her long, lonely life.

"Let's go," Lelouch said, and gave her a slight tug.

C.C went beyond holding on to his hand and clung snugly on Lelouch's arm. Lelouch was startled as C.C placed her head on his shoulder. Before Lelouch could complain, she quickly said, "It's much easier this way."

Lelouch sighed and just resigned to C.C's advances. Her hold on his arm was tight, but not to the point that it was getting uncomfortable. In fact, Lelouch thought, despite himself, that it actually felt quite nice.

"Well, lead the way," C.C said.

"Alright, let's go. It's not too far." Lelouch replied.

The two slowly walked along the corridor of the palace. Just as Lelouch had ordered, the guards had vacated this particular area of the palace, and patrolled the surrounding areas instead, ensuring no one unwanted would enter. He planned tonight to be just the two of them, with no interruptions, no imperial business, nothing. For just tonight, he wanted his whole attention fixed on making this evening as memorable as possible.

He looked at C.C, wearing the blindfold just as he asked, clinging on his arm with a smug smile on her lips. He could tell, she was still elated about receiving the ring. It was a little strange to see her acting so...so "happy" like this, but Lelouch admitted that he liked her better this way. He didn't know if this was her being true to herself or not, but for now, at least, he made her smile. That was all that mattered for Lelouch, and if everything would go according to plan, this would only be the start.

"You're being quiet. Penny for your thoughts?" C.C asked.

"It's nothing important," Lelouch replied. "Anyway, don't you think there's something odd?"

C.C raised a brow, though Lelouch couldn't see it behind the blindfold. She answered, "Odd? What're you...oh!"

With her eyes covered, all the other senses in her body seemed to be more active than usual, since her nose had picked up a rather delicious-smelling fragrance. The scent was wafting from somewhere near them, but by just smelling it, C.C could barely contain herself.

"No! No way! You're kidding me! No!" C.C was visibly brimming with excitement. Her grip on Lelouch's arm tightened, making him wince a little.

"Y-yes, yes it is," Lelouch replied, a little startled, but amused at how excited she was.

"But...but how! I thought...security was tightened! But -"

He chuckled. "I have my methods. Now, let's go."

Blindfolded, all C.C could rely on were her other senses, and even she knew it was foolish to just run in the direction of the scent, no matter how alluring the smell was. Her mind was already at work, and already thousands of images were already flowing through her mind. She couldn't wait, Lord knows how long she hadn't had one for such a long time. But feeling Lelouch's arm in her hands, she calmed herself down, and just let herself be led to wherever Lelouch was taking her.

Was this part of Lelouch's "plan?" It was starting to be too good to be true. First the ring, now...now, _DINNER?_ Her heart was racing, her cheeks becoming warm and red. She could barely believe it, since Lelouch never really showed her any signs of affection before. Sure, there was some rare instances where he seemed to do so, but never, in the time she had known him, had he done something like _this_, whatever it is. She was definitely excited, and was happy about it.

Lelouch had planned all this, just for _her_? C.C was very, very happy, but kept it to herself; she had pride to think about, after all. She took it as a challenge, to see how long she can restrain herself. But even if she tried, it was getting rather difficult, what with the smell becoming stronger with each step. Maybe if they did this at a different time, during the day, maybe, and not a few days before the public executions, her mood might have been considerably brighter...

Then it hit her. The timing, the show of affection...it was weird. Something was off, C.C thought. Lelouch was still acting like his usual self but there was definitely something odd. A major event, the public execution, was about to take place only a few days from now, and Lelouch, the Emperor of Britannia, would decide to spend the little time he had on this "plan?"

She almost forgot her original intention of looking for Lelouch in the first place: to ask about the end of the Zero Requiem. It bothered her to think it, but was Lelouch doing this so as to take her mind off the Requiem and not ask anything about it? Everything seemed to fit; as much as she liked it, Lelouch was acting a little out of character. His cold, clammy hand just a few moments ago was also suspicious. Was he nervous or afraid of something?

Her hand moved to clasp onto Lelouch's hand. She felt him tense a little, but soon enough, he relaxed and they continued their walk.

His hand was still cold.

The blindfold prevented her from looking at his face. She could only wonder what kind of expression Lelouch was wearing. Was he wearing a confident expression, happy that everything so far was going smoothly...or did he look afraid, terrified of something?

The Zero Requiem...she had a terrifying thought. _Is Lelouch trying to...No, he couldn't, _she thought_. It couldn't be..._

"C.C? What's wrong? You seem tense," Lelouch said, worriedly.

"N-no...it's nothing, let's go!" C.C replied, trying to sound like her usual self.

She wanted to ask him, even moreso than before. She was concerned about him, but as much as she wanted to know the truth, she also knew that Lelouch made this "plan" just for her. C.C knew that if she asked him now, it might only hurt his feelings, and she didn't want to waste the effort Lelouch had spent.

That, and the deliciously cheesy aroma was getting closer.

_It could wait, maybe after dinner_, she thought. Right now, she was just glad that Lelouch was making this evening one night she would never, ever forget.

* * *

**  
A/N - **As always, thanks for reading! I hope I can keep this pace up and update with the next few days...or weeks! XD


	3. Chapter 3 Wishes

**A/N - **Oh wow, I had no idea it would be so long. Last chapter was just 4,200+, but this particular chapter jumped to 6,000+! But it's worth it, since I do hope that you'll enjoy this particular chapter. This was particularly difficult to write, but so much more fulfilling to finish (and fun!). I did a little more rewatching (ep.25 of the first season, in particular), and I do hope the characters here still remain as in-character as possible, though there are some OOC-ness, but hopefully to good effect.

Well, without further ado, the third chapter of Eternity! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – WISHES**

In the past few hours, Nunnally vi Britannia picked at her meal, a tray of what looked like mashed potatoes, green peas, a slice of roasted beef and a tall cup of water. She tasted some of the potatoes and beef, but as it touched her tongue, it felt like she was eating rubber and sandpaper. She almost spat it out, but convinced herself that she had to eat something. Washing most of what she ate down with her water, she ate only half of the entire meal, before she decided that she couldn't eat anymore... or rather, she didn't want to.

At last, the guard appeared before her cell, tapping the bars to make his presence known. He dressed like most of the Imperial soldiers under the 99th Emperor's regime, a sleek gray outfit, topped off with a headdress that covered his face with a violet visor. Nunnally was aware that this was the same guard that had been responsible for her for the last two months, because even though she couldn't see his face, his voice, monotonous and emotionless, was always the same.

He said, "Are you done with your dinner?"

She didn't answer. She just did what was instructed to her: she dragged herself to one side of the cell. Nunnally made her way there slowly, using only her arms to get her there.

"Do you need assistance? I am aware of your paralysis."

"No," she replied, flatly.

The guard swiped what looked like a card-key on the cell door. The bars silently shifted through a space through the floor, allowing entrance for the guard. He promptly picked up the tray and shuffled out of the cell; the bars rising back to their original position.

Usually the guard would leave right away, but he stayed behind and announced, "A reminder: Nunnally vi Britannia, charged with high treason against His Most Holy Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, is to be executed on -"

"I know," Nunnally interrupted, "I'm quite aware of what my brother has planned for me."

The guard said no more, and left Nunnally. She could hear a far off door click open, its hinges creaking as it did, and slam shut. She had rather sharp ears, not that it mattered here where silence was always prevalent.

She looked out the barred cell window. Even from the floor, she could see some of the sky outside. It was nighttime. The black sky had only a few stars in the sky, and she could see half of the moon. The moonlight though, was drowned out by the dull cyan lighting of her cell. Her eyes were fixed on the night sky, regardless. Despite the limited view, she took it all in, drinking it, fully in awe of its splendor.

After all, it was the first time in such a long time that she had even seen the sky, because Nunnally vi Britannia was blind, until only two months ago. Overcome by such ardor to defy her mad, power-crazy brother till the end, her own willpower overcame the Geass cast upon her by her father, the previous emperor, which compelled her to believe that she was blind. She should have been overwhelmed by the sudden sensory overload, but she willed herself to be strong, strong enough to at least confront Lelouch.

And, she lost. Perhaps the timing of her returned vision was off, since once she opened her eyes, she succumbed to the power of her own brother's Geass, the power to compel the victim to obey whatever order was given. Under his influence, she lost the battle of Damocles, losing the key to the FLEIJA to Lelouch, the worst person to have such a weapon of immeasurable power.

Looking at the sky again, she could only wonder what her brother was doing right now. A year ago, she might have been able to guess how her brother spent his time when he was away from home: he might be out with his friends, gambling again with Chess, or out doing the many errands the School Council President often made him do. After all, she thought that her older brother was just a normal student attending High School.

But all her beliefs and knowledge of Lelouch were shattered two months ago. With the revelation of her other brother, Schneizel, Nunnally found out that her brother was also Zero, the Black Knights' ringleader, and that Lelouch had claimed the Britannian Empire's throne for himself.

She wanted to deny it, the very thought disgusted her, but she started to wonder if she knew truly knew her brother at all. She wanted to believe that she did...she wanted to believe that the young man she spent nearly her entire life with, her brother who took care of her and loved her dearly, was the true Lelouch.

When she was still blind, she only had a vague idea of what her brother looked like. She had a faint memory of his face when they were still children, but he wasn't a child anymore. In the past, when she had the chance, she would let her fingers "see" for her, tracing the lines of her brother's face.

"What are you doing, Nunnally?" he asked gently.

"J-Just trying to get a picture of your face, big brother. I'm not bothering you, am I?" she said, blushing a bit.

Lelouch chuckled. "Of course not. I just don't want to disappoint you, seeing how utterly hideous I am."

"H-hideous?" Nunnally gasped, her fingers stopping.

"Oh yes, I am. It's a good thing you stopped your fingers there, on my cheekbones, because if you went further, oh my...you would've touched my beard."

"B-Brother?! You have a beard!?" Nunnally was shocked.

"Yes. A Santa Claus-class beard, if I should say so myself. And my scraggly hair reaches up to my feet. Seriously, the Class President's always giving me a hard time, saying that I look like a caveman," Lelouch responded.

"Brother, you're joking, aren't you?" Nunnally asked, all of a sudden.

After a long pause, Lelouch laughed aloud, then said, "Yes, yes I am."

"B-Brother! How mean!" Nunnally pouted, her cheeks flushed red. But after a while, even she started laughing heartily.

Nunnally tried again, touching her brother's face, and this time, Lelouch was quiet. He simply let her small fingers glide over the features of his face. Nunnally was grateful for his cooperation, and after a few more strokes, Nunnally returned her hands to her side.

"Well?"

"You have a very gentle face, Brother," Nunnally asked, blushing a bit.

She couldn't see how Lelouch reacted, obviously, but he replied by placing his hand on top of her head and patting it. He said, "Thank you. I'm very flattered."

She reached for his hand and placed it on her cheek. She could tell Lelouch was startled, since he felt his hand tense a little. She then said, "I'm really lucky."

"Why is that?"

"I've got the best brother in the world," she said, with a huge smile. She then extended her arms and Lelouch responded by drawing her small body in, gently embracing his little sister. Her own small arms tightly hugged her brother.

It didn't matter to her that she couldn't see or walk. As long as she had her brother, she could face whatever trials the world would throw at her. She thought, she might be blind, she might not be able to walk, but her brother's love was all the support she needed.

"Will you listen to my selfish request, big brother?" She said, not letting go.

"Of course. Anything for you, Nunnally," he replied.

She paused to gather her thoughts. Lelouch pulled away while still holding her hands. He patiently waited for his little sister's request.

"Hmm...never mind," she said, after a while.

Lelouch was surprised. "Are you sure? You don't have to be shy, you know."

She shook her head and said, "I don't really need anything else right now."

Lelouch smiled and patted her head. "Then consider your request put on reserve. If there's anything at all, anything you need that it's in my power, just say it."

Her friends from school would say that her brother doted on her, and even though Nunnally would deny the fact out loud, she had to admit to herself that she enjoyed the attention her brother gave her. Lelouch had been so kind to her, and had always been with her every step of the way. He was always there to give her much needed support, to care for her, to be with her whenever she felt happy or sad. She loved her brother so much.

Ever since they were discarded by the Empire after their mother's death, Lelouch had been the only family she had. Abandoned in Japan, left to fend for themselves, thrust into the company of strangers, Nunnally would have been overwhelmed with fear and despair if it weren't for brother's constant support. No matter the situation, no matter how harsh things might seem, Lelouch would always be there to reassure her and make her smile. She would try her best to return his affections the best she could, but she could only do so much for her age.

In her heart, she would be eternally grateful for Lelouch's love for her.

But...seeing his face for the first time in ages...seeing it distorted with power...using Geass to manipulate her mind and spirit...she felt so confused.

Who was the true Lelouch? Where was the brother she loved? If that was truly him, what happened to change him so? What were his true intentions? Why would he do all this?

Try as she might, she couldn't think of an answer. If she only had the chance to speak with him...to ask him the question that plague her...to see his face again...

She smiled, despite she was thinking. She found it ironic; she finally knew what to ask from Lelouch, despite the fact that it was already too late for her.

She wanted more time.

More time to think of the possible events that might or might not have attributed to Lelouch's actions.

More time to speak with him, to learn why he was doing these things.

More time to know what Lelouch had planned for the future of the world.

Lastly...more time to see if the brother she loved still existed, if Lelouch Lamperouge was behind the face of Lelouch vi Britannia, the mad Emperor.

But she knew it was not to be. Her execution for treason was only days away. It was far too late for her now.

* * *

Blindfolded, C.C had no idea where Lelouch was leading her, but the overpowering smell of melted mozzarella was almost too much for her. The scent only grew stronger as they came closer to their destination. Lelouch led her to a chair, carefully guiding her as she sat down.

"Well?" C.C asked. She masked her growing impatience with a calm, but strained tone.

"Relax. Wait here." Then Lelouch's hold on her arm disappeared. C.C listened carefully, hearing Lelouch's footsteps go here and there. She could smell a slightly pungent smell amidst the cheese...was that smoke? She could hear what seemed like a matchstick igniting, so it made sense. What was he lighting, candles?

The image of a romantic candlelit dinner certainly gave C.C the gooseflesh, despite herself. She tried not to raise her expectations too high, she certainly didn't want to be disappointed after all this, but everything so far seemed to lead her to only one conclusion...and the mere thought of it was exhilarating.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Lelouch asked, suddenly. C.C was so wrapped up in her thoughts that Lelouch's voice surprised her, making her jump in her seat.

"W-What!?" C.C asked, her voice shaky.

"Are you okay?"

C.C cleared her throat, tried to calm herself down (but only to a certain degree) and said, "Y-yes. Sorry, but you startled me."

"Oh, I apologize. Well, are you ready? I'm taking the blindfold off."

C.C just nodded, and gulped.

She felt the cloth loosen around her head, felt it disappear from her face, and slowly, she opened her eyes.

Again, her breath was simply taken away.

Small candles in glasses lining up the shelves and counters lit the entire room in a flickering orange haze. A single, larger red candle was set in the center of the sleek, oaken rectangular dining table. A gentle scent wafted from the candles, softly covering the room in a fragrant, flowery air. C.C found herself sitting at one end of the dining table, in full view of the beautiful room Lelouch had prepared for her.

No words came from C.C's mouth; she was simply too spellbound to say anything. Lelouch smiled at her reaction...seeing that alone made it all worth it.

"Sit back, and relax. This is our night," Lelouch said, and brought a large silver tray covered with a dome-shaped lid to the table.

Amidst the gentle smell of the scented candles, C.C's nose picked up an even more attractive scent. Her heart skipped a beat, and she found herself smiling unconsciously. She knew that smell anywhere.

"The pièce de résistance," Lelouch announced, and finally removed the lid.

To Lelouch, it was a simple task to just bring the tray to the table and remove the lid, but to C.C, it almost appeared to have descended from the heavens itself in a beam of radiant light, accompanied by a choir of angels.

Pizza, the food of the gods...at least, to C.C.

"B-but...but...how! I mean..." C.C was stammering.

Lelouch sat down on the chair adjacent C.C's and answered, "I know what you're trying to say, and it wasn't easy. With things as...hectic as they are lately, tightened security was instigated, with severely restricted access. That included pizza deliveries, so our meals consisted with what the palace chefs had to offer us. I know they didn't know how to make pizza...or rather, they didn't want to learn how; said it was a crude form of food, not fit for consumption of the Emperor and all that."

Oh, C.C knew who Lelouch was talking about. The head chef was a stubborn old fart who insisted that the Emperor simply desist from eating such vulgar foods like pizza and its ilk, and instead must eat what he considered to be true Royal-class cuisine. He made fine food, C.C admitted, but it was nothing compared to the simple joy of partaking of a slice of pepperoni pizza, hot and fresh from the oven. She asked him to reconsider, but as the head chef said, the mere _concubine _of the Emperor would possibly have no knowledge of what good food was like.

Needless to say, it took some talking with Lelouch to dissuade her from smothering the prick in his sleep with his own pillow.

Lelouch tapped at his temples, near his eyes. "So, this morning, I _convinced_ him to change his opinion."

She was amused more than surprised. "You actually used your Geass on the head chef?"

Lelouch chuckled and took a slice of pizza, then placing it on C.C's plate. "He had it coming. Anyway, let's not waste his effort on making this delicious meal for us. Oh, and don't hold back. I made sure our kind chef made extra. Now, shall we?"

She didn't need saying, she was already halfway through her first slice. Lelouch just smiled and slowly ate his own slice of pizza.

The evening rolled on, and for the first time in a long time, C.C was having fun. She was surprised that she was enjoying herself despite the fact that all she did was just eat her favorite food and have a conversation with Lelouch. They talked about fond memories, about all the people they met, about all the things that happened thus far. C.C realized later on that this was probably the first time they even had a conversation like this, and inwardly wished they could have more in the future.

But sometimes she would notice Lelouch trail off at times, or lose focus in their conversation. He would quickly cover it up once C.C asked him about it with a smile or a snide joke, but she knew that there was something bothering him. She had a hunch it had something to do with the end of the Zero Requiem, but she couldn't find the right time to ask about it.

C.C had a bad, worrisome feeling about what Lelouch had planned, but regardless, she kept it to herself. She was enjoying the evening far too much to mar herself down with these feelings. She eventually decided that she wouldn't have the chance to ask about the Zero Requiem tonight, and if Lelouch had planned it to be that way, then she conceded. She figured she could ask again tomorrow.

Never did she realize that the opportunity would come to her sooner than she thought.

* * *

After several more pans of pizza, C.C finally gave in. Lelouch, who had stopped at just three slices, stared in awe as she elegantly wiped her mouth with her table napkin.

From his chair, Lelouch gave her a look-over and was shocked because even though she ate almost half her body weight in pizzas, she still somehow managed to retain her slim, lithe figure. From the toes to the head, he examined her body with piercing eyes, wondering where the hell did all that cheese and pepperoni go.

As he did, though, he didn't notice that his eyes began to slow down as he made his way up, and before he knew it, he was admiring the beauty of his emerald-haired, amber-eyed accomplice.

Despite himself, his eyes wandered to her posterior. _Good Lord_, he thought.

"Like what you're seeing?" C.C asked suddenly, nearly making Lelouch jump from his seat.

As always, he masked his surprise and calmly replied, "Yes."

Startled by his quick, brief reply, C.C's cheeks turned rosy quite profusely. "Pervert," she said, turning away.

"Don't misunderstand. I was simply admiring where you put all the pizza. It's obviously not in the chest - " Lelouch was cut off when C.C's table napkin landed smack on his face.

"Jerk," she replied, frowning at him.

Lelouch peeled the napkin from his face and said, "I'm kidding, of course."

"Really? Then what do you think of me, then?" C.C asked, facing him directly.

Lelouch turned his chair to face her, too. "Physically? Or based on personality?"

"BOTH," she growled. C.C didn't know if she should get irritated or simply enraged. Lelouch sighed and gave her another look-over.

As Lelouch scanned her again from head to toe, all of a sudden, she felt anxious. She was suddenly concerned about how Lelouch was going to answer. She wanted him to be honest, she knew that, but Lelouch had the penchant of being blunt and straight to the point whenever he's not spinning his notorious lies. She tried to maintain a miffed demeanor, but inside, her heart was thumping rapidly.

"Well..."

_Here it comes!_ She thought, her mind racing, _Wonder what he'll say? If he makes another remark about my chest I'm going to kick him in the nuts. Seriously. I'm wearing my boots today too. But what if he says something else? I don't think I'm prepared for this at all! Calm down. It's not like you. This is nothing to get overly anxious about. This is Lelouch we're talking about here. He'll probably just make a snide joke and change topics. Besides, I'm good-looking! I'm confident in that! But, seriously, if he makes another joke about my chest, I'll..._

"I think you're very beautiful," Lelouch said.

_See! He made a joke! Kick him in the nuts! Wait. _

"WHAT?" C.C said aloud, without even realizing how loud her voice was.

Lelouch was surprised to see C.C's obvious shock. He cleared his throat again and looked at her in the eye again. Their eyes met for a second.

And, to C.C's surprise, it was Lelouch who first turned away.

She could see his face...he was blushing.

"I said...I-I think you're very beautiful," Lelouch repeated, his gaze still lowered.

Caught off guard, spellbound, C.C just sat there, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. The words had sunk in, and she felt her already rapidly beating heart skip a beat or wasn't sure how to react or what to say in response. She tried to dig into her years of her long life, but realized; she didn't have a memory that could help her. She might have received so many compliments before thanks to her once-active Geass, but receiving an honest one from a man who wasn't under her control was something she wasn't prepared for.

So, she said the simplest thing she could think of.

"T-thank you," C.C said, expecting some kind of snappy comeback from Lelouch.

But all he said was, "Y-yes, you're welcome," in a slightly embarassed voice, confusing C.C even further.

Lelouch took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. C.C watched him, wondering what he was going to do.

He started. "Now...based on personality..."

She tensed. She completely forgot about it. She never expected Lelouch to give a complete answer. She gulped when she heard him clear his throat.

"You're a slob."

Something snapped in C.C.

"You're selfish, and cranky."

Her shining impression of Lelouch was starting to crumble.

"You're very bossy, and very hard to predict."

It was all dust in the wind now.

"You get on my nerves, you're way too carefree."

Now all she wanted was to kick him.

"And most of all, you can be so dishonest."

In the face.

Lelouch saw the sudden change in expression in C.C. He smiled, and pulled his chair closer to her. In a quick motion, he took both her hands in his.

"W-what?" C.C asked, irritated but also startled by the action.

"I'm not finished."

He took another deep breath, and said, "You're also very considerate, and admit it or not, you're always looking out for me, aren't you? Every step of the way, you were there with me."

C.C suddenly remembered what Suzaku said to her long ago. If he was Lelouch's sword, to cut away at his enemies and weaknesses, C.C was his shield. It was her role, he said, to protect him.

"I've said it before, haven't I? I've only been able to get this far because you were with me."

His hands were still cold, C.C noticed. Looking at him again, she saw that his face was lowered, his gaze seemingly fixed at her hands gently held by Lelouch's. She could feel his cold, clammy hands trembling, holding on to C.C's as if he was chilled to the bone.

She could see, even in the dim, candlelit room: he was shivering.

"And what a path I've carved, have I? A path of blood...a path of destruction, and yet, I know I have to take responsibility for it. This is my burden to bear.

"And yet...you were there to ease the burden."

He stopped for a while, seemingly collecting his thoughts. He didn't let go of C.C's hands, but she didn't mind. She patiently waited for him to speak again.

After a long, deep breath, he continued, "On my way here, from being mere Lelouch Lamperouge, to becoming Zero, to becoming who I am now, the Emperor, I've kept my true intentions hidden with a mask of lies and deceit. Not once have I revealed who I truly was or what I planned to anyone, not Kallen, not Nunnally, no one. It was the only way, I believe, to proceed: I had to kill my emotions, construct a believable facade, use a forked tongue...I had to lie, I had to cheat, I had to deceive everyone, so that my ambitions could be fulfilled."

"It was hard...lies have a way of concealing the truth, even from the liar himself," Lelouch said, his voice sad and weary, "Even worse, the lies that sprung forth from my mouth had manipulated people, betrayed them, forced them to abandon their ideals...my words could kill.

"Have you noticed...almost everything I've said to all the people I've spoken to once I began my career as Zero were lies and half-truths?"

He paused. All of a sudden, to C.C, he seemed small and humbled, a man brought down by a heavy burden. It surprised her, since C.C had often perceived him as the arrogant man who never feigns weakness or admits them. Such was his persona as Zero, and even as the Emperor of Britannia, but not this.

"But you...you were the only one I could be honest with."

"Me? But I haven't - "

"Don't sell yourself short, C.C," he interrupted, "It's not like you.

"I needed someone to challenge me, to question me, to make me rethink my decisions. I was at a position of great power, but you always managed to keep me humble, to whip me back to shape, to keep me true to my goals. I knew that when I started this..._life, _I'd be living it constantly on the edge, but you were always there to keep me from falling.

"In other words, when the world perceived me as a demon...you were there to keep me human. I couldn't have asked for a better accomplice. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you," Lelouch said, raising his head and giving her a smile. C.C could feel the deep gratitude in his voice.

The candles flickered, the flames moving in a quiet dance. The scents from the candles filled the room with a flowery odor, mixed with the fragrant smell of oven-baked pizza. No sound could be heard; the room was in total silence, except for the fast, thumping hearts of its two inhabitants. Lelouch watched as C.C lowered her head, her beautiful green hair covering her face.

"T-that's...the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," she said, after a moment.

Lelouch grinned. "Sorry, it was the best I could come up with. Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah," she said, her gaze still lowered, "Your pickup lines are way too long."

"But it worked, right?"

She finally raised her head, and even Lelouch was shocked.

"Yeah."

A smile. Lelouch couldn't tell if it was the same as when she received his ring or not, but it made his heart beat faster. Everything around him seemed to fade away in a wave of glistening light, and the only thing he could see was that smile. A simple, but beautiful smile.

He knew that smiles like this from a woman like C.C were rare. Knowing her past experiences, he knew that she had come to find little use for it. After all, it could mean anything; it might be a convenient mask hiding unwelcome intentions. Even Lelouch, an expert at deceit, knew that it was nothing more than a combination of raising the cheekbones and curling the ends of the lips.

That only made this smile even more precious, because this was genuine. This smile reflected what she truly felt deep in her heart, and Lelouch felt privileged, honored, to be privy to such a sight.

"You look great when you smile," he said, after a moment.

"Get used to it, you won't be seeing this again in a while," she replied, her smile lasting only for so long before turning into a smirk once again. Lelouch felt slightly disappointed, but this was the C.C he knew, after all.

He wouldn't have her any other way.

"So! To end this wonderful dinner, I thought..." Lelouch then reached under the table to reveal a bottle of champagne cooled in a bucket of ice cubes.

"My, Lelouch, aren't you bold," she said, wryly.

"What are you getting at?" Lelouch asked, standing up to get a couple of glasses from the cupboard.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She said, turning her head slightly to look at him fumble around in the darkness.

"What if I said, 'yes', would you refuse?" He asked back, returning to his seat with a pair of glasses.

"I'd have to say, 'you're several hundred years too early to try stuff like that on me,'" She said, despite taking a glass from Lelouch.

Lelouch popped the cork from the bottle, then poured some of the bubbling champagne into C.C's glass. "You're saying that, but here you are, getting poured a drink by the Emperor himself. You should feel honored."

"Maybe I should. Let's toast to that," C.C replied, raising her glass.

Lelouch poured some of the champagne into his glass and raised it as well, saying, "Okay. You do it, then."

"Me?"

"You just experienced first-hand how long-winded I can get," Lelouch answered, with a slight chuckle.

"True, true. Okay, let met think," C.C replied, then paused to think.

Toasts often meant that there was something to celebrate, something to be happy about. Did C.C had something like that?

Ever since she had gained the Code, she had walked a path of eternal solitude. People she knew in the past died before her, and even when they were still alive, they would be shocked, appalled even, to see that she had not aged even a year. The people who she thought were her friends would scorn and hate her as they reach the end of their lives, envious of her immortality. Some would try to use her, study her like some lab rat, to discover the secrets of her long life. Lastly, some would even accuse of her being a witch, a monster, the spawn of the Devil. She would be put to the stake, she would be sent to the guillotine, she would be sent to a painful death, only to revive unscathed later.

Many would envy her for her powers, but none would know the pain she suffered.

Until now.

Lelouch had come to her life, and accepted her not for her powers, not for her immortality, but simply for who she was. He had all the reason to hate her, to curse her for warping his destiny, but he never despised her. Coming into his life might have changed his for the worse, but he never blamed her, and instead, faced all the challenges that came his way.

She remembered their words they exchanged back then, clearly, as if it only happened recently.

_Every person who has hated me, and each and everyone who has shown me any kindness are gone forever. They vanished into the current of time. _

_Always existing with the endless flow of eternity, I am utterly alone._

This was her fate. This was how she accepted her life, and this was how she was going to live, until the end of time.

That is, until Lelouch came and saved her from the damnation of eternal loneliness.

_You are not alone._

_We're each other's accomplice._

_Therefore if you're supposed to be a witch..._

_Then perhaps I should be a demon._

Living, suffering for centuries, just to finally meet Lelouch, after so long...

C.C thought, it was all worth it.

She knew now. There was no doubt.

She had fallen in love.

She finally tapped her glass on Lelouch's.

"So, you finally know what to toast?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes."

"Go for it," Lelouch said.

She took a long breath and said, "To a witch and demon, bound together by a strange fate...may their partnership last from now until the end of time."

She smiled again, and added, "Cheers."

But Lelouch could not return the toast. He had lowered his glass, set it on the table. His head was lowered in shame.

"Lelouch?"

"I wish we had more time."

"Lelouch?" She repeated. She was confused.

"I wish we could've spent more time like this...I wish I could've done this sooner."

"W-what're you talking about?" C.C asked, confused still, though a feeling of dread was creeping up inside her, "Now...raise your glass. Cheers!"

"I...I can't," Lelouch said, his voice pained. "It would be a lie. Not to you...not after everything...I can't lie to you. I can't make that toast, C.C."

Pain like a thousand knives pierced C.C's heart. Her shaking hand lowering her glass of champagne, she felt unsteady. Everything seemed distorted, everything seemed to make no sense...a lie? Why would it be a lie?

Why now?

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He looked defeated, ashamed of himself. His fists clenched and unclenched, he drew sharp breaths...he couldn't calm down, he felt like he would shatter at her slightest touch.

"God damn it...if there was any other way...if there was...but there isn't," he said, his voice trembling, tired.

"Lelouch?"

"C.C...I haven't told you how the Zero Requiem ends, have I?"

She shook her head. She'd had her suspicions but...

Then it dawned to her, a realization that she did not welcome. It came to her like a flood, drowning her in awful feelings that she could not dispel or deny. Her entire body was shaking in reaction, a heavy weight seemingly placed on her shoulders, bogging her down, making it hard for her to breathe.

She was racked with anxiety...but as much as it sickened her, it all came clear.

Lelouch suddenly showing affection to her, which was out of character for him.

The odd timing of it all, with the public execution of the rebels drawing close.

His constant attempts at making this night perfect.

"The world's hatred is focused on me," he began. He had explained this before to Suzaku and Jeremiah, but only this time did he feel what it would cost him. He continued, "I have become the world's single, most hated enemy, and I have them all under my heel. I am the sole ruler of the world, a tyrant, and its people cry out for blood, for retribution."

He looked into C.C's eyes, and she into his.

There, she saw it.

Calm.

Fixed.

Unwavering.

She had seen those eyes before. People had passed on before her, and to C.C's horror...Lelouch wore those same eyes.

"And I will give it to them."

"No," she whispered, but it fell on deaf ears. Her fingers clutched at the ring Lelouch had given her...once so beautiful and alluring, it felt heavy, it felt like it was crushing her, and yet she clung on to it desperately.

"This cycle of violence will end, with the death of the root of it all."

"No," she whispered again.

"And with my death...the world will finally be able to claim 'tomorrow.'"

"No," she whimpered, helplessly.

"At the public execution, in full display, in the eyes of all the people of the world..."

"Don't say it."

"I...."

"Don't say it."

"I..."

"Don't say it, damn you, Lelouch!"

Her glass of champagne shattered into a million pieces as she threw herself into his arms, beating his chest with her fists, wailing loudly.

"NO! NO!" She yelled, her voice cracking, "NO! NOT NOW!"

Her knees gave, and she dropped to the floor, bringing Lelouch with her. She still clung on to his chest, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Please don't say it... please...tell me you're lying...tell me that this isn't the truth...that this is just one of your 'miracles,' Lelouch..." she begged.

She felt his cold, clammy hand stroke the back of her head, his fingers gently brushing her green hair.

"I...I'm sorry."

"Lelouch..."

It broke his heart to see the once headstrong C.C so vulnerable, so weakened like this, but Lelouch knew that she had to learn the truth. It would be unfair to her, after everything they've gone through. He had kept it from her long enough.

"At the public execution...at the end of the Zero Requiem...I'm going to die."

* * *

CHAPTER 4 will tentatively have the title, "Redemption." Thanks for reading, and I do hope I can update within the next weeks.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - So, yeah, this...took a long, long time to update, I know. I apologize to everyone who's been waiting for this fanfic to update. The last two months have been really, really hectic for me, so I barely had any time to dedicate to writing this chapter. Still, I wanted to give more time and thought to this particular chapter, because, for me, this was by far, the HARDEST to write. This is actually the fifth rewrite, and for the first time, I think it might actually turn out okay. I mean, I finished this chapter with a ridiculous grin on my face, so it might be readable, right?

But, whatever, right? Let's just get this show on the road, I'm sure you don't want to read this silly author's note, right? CHAPTER 4 of Eternity, entitled Truth, is here! In the 3rd chapter, it says that it was supposed to be entitled "Redemption," but I think the new title fits better. Anyways, read on, and thanks for coming.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4 – TRUTH**_

Lelouch took a long, deep breath, as he stood before C.C's room's door. He tried to calm down, he wanted to calm down, but his heart was racing, his hands were shaking, his breathing was rapid and it felt like his knees were about to give. He clenched his fists tightly, hoping the pain would bring him to his senses.

Lelouch raised one hand to knock, but dropped it back to his side. It was no use.

He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to explain everything to her. He wanted to apologize.

"Damn it," Lelouch cursed, and slumped down on the floor, his back against the door.

After Lelouch revealed the end of the Zero Requiem to C.C, she pushed him away. Stumbling on his rear, he tried to reach for her, but she had already ran away, leaving him alone in the candlelit room he worked hard to prepare.

He couldn't say that he didn't anticipate this. He thought that he would be better prepared in case something like this happened...But, seeing her face...

He had never seen her wear a sad expression before...tears streaking down her cheeks, her eyes..._God, her eyes_...

It drained him. Made him feel weak, insignificant, stupid.

The eyes of a woman betrayed.

Lelouch cursed himself again, muttering under his breath. That was the last thing she wanted, and the last thing he would ever want to do to her. She had lived her entire life being betrayed again and again, suffering greatly with each betrayal. It tore him apart, thinking what she might have felt before he told her the truth.

That toast of hers..._To a witch and demon, bound together by a strange fate...may their partnership last from now until the end of time._

She was a woman who has had enough of trusting people, only to be let down and betrayed at some point. She had lived her long, long life telling herself that she didn't need anyone else, that all she needed was herself, but in reality, it was only to mask her own loneliness. She would try to reach out whenever someone appeared to be trustworthy, but with each betrayal, she would only retreat deeper into her shell.

Trusting people less and less...feeling lonelier more and more.

Imagine living a life like that for nearly half a millennium.... Lelouch could not even begin to fathom what her life had been like. And now, after so long, when C.C finally entrusted herself to Lelouch...when she finally came out of that shell...

One way or another, he had to make amends.

There was no plan now. There were only Lelouch and his feelings.

He gripped his chest and breathed deeply. He hoped it would be enough.

"C.C. I know you're inside." Lelouch said aloud, hoping that his voice would be heard through the door.

He continued, "Please, can I talk to you?"

There was no reply.

"All right, then I'll do all the talking," he said.

Again, silence was the answer he received. He hoped that she was listening.

"The thing is...I don't know really know what to say. I thought I should apologize, but I know that's not what you wanted to hear. Everything that I might say to you might seem like another lie.

"But I won't lie...not to you. I told you, remember? You kept me honest, and I want to continue that."

Lelouch paused when he saw a shadow emerge from the end of the hallway. He waited for it to pass, and heaved a small sigh of relief when he saw that it was just a guard passing by.

Anyone would certainly find it odd to see the almighty Emperor of Britannia slumped against a door, looking rather defeated and humbled. He didn't want to have to explain himself, he didn't want to have to concentrate on anything else.

The only one he wanted to talk to right now was behind this locked door.

"So that's what I'll tell you. The truth. Everything I'll tell you from this point on is nothing but the truth. No lies, no half-truths, no sugar-coating. You deserve that much."

He listened through the door, waiting to hear some kind of signal that would indicate that she was listening or if she was even awake. After a few moments of waiting, no such sign came to Lelouch.

Still, he continued, hoping that his words would come through somehow.

"When I play Chess, I don't just consider the next few moves my opponent might make. For each and every piece, there is a different strategy involved and you have to integrate their strengths and weaknesses to form one greater plan. The same holds true for your opponent.

"That's why, when I play, I think ahead, not just a few steps...but all the way up to the end of the game. I should see how it will end, whether I win or lose."

He took a deep breath, paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. It was getting cold, and he shivered a bit, prompting him to rub his hands together.

"So...when I planned the Zero Requiem, from the day we left Kaminejima Island, almost three months ago...I knew, or rather, I had planned for my death since day one."

He stopped again to listen through the door. There was still no sound from inside, not even the sound of sheets rustling together. Lelouch had no idea what she was doing inside, or if she was listening to him at all, and it saddened him.

Still, he felt that he had to continue.

"In a sense, I succeeded in uniting this world. All of the previous issues, political, cultural, ethical, all those that divided each and every people of the world, I took all those walls down. But the world needed a reason why it should unite...and nothing could bring people closer together than a common enemy. I became that enemy, and not only that, I made sure that I would become the darkest, cruelest, most tyrannical being the world had ever seen. I made myself a symbol of the human potential turned to evil...

"I was the Demon King, as they would say under their breaths," Lelouch said, with a sad smile.

"In that sense, the people were united in their hatred, their spite, their anger towards me. They would try to fight back, but they would be foolish to do so, knowing their efforts to be futile. After all, not only did I possess the greatest military force in the world, but I had the single, most effective weapon, the best _peacemaker:_ the FLEIJA. With a push of a button, entire cities could be wiped out within seconds...yes, I was truly at the top of the world, and I crushed all those who opposed me underfoot.

"The world would cry out for a savior, someone to deliver them from this madness...and who better to do so than the very symbol of rebellion itself, Zero? Yes, Zero would kill me, Zero would free this world from the clutches of the Demon King, from its neverending cycle of violence and bloodshed...and finally, with my death, the world will finally have its wish granted: A tomorrow."

Far into the night, the palace became colder and colder as every minute passed. Lelouch breathed on his hands, and rubbed them together. He placed his ear against the surface of the door and tried to listen to anything from inside. Still nothing. He was beginning to lose hope.

"So...the reason why I did all this tonight, the reason behind this plan..."

He took a long, deep breath. This was it. He felt his rapid heartbeat underneath his chest.

No lies, no sugarcoating, just the complete truth.

"I wanted to fulfill my end of the contract with you...to grant your one wish."

In a way, this was a means for Lelouch to not only reveal his true feelings to C.C, but to also come to terms with himself, to wrap up loose ends. Now that he thought about it, this was actually the _second_ to the last step of the Zero Requiem. He had to finish everything he had to do before it was too late.

"And no, I don't think your wish is to die."

Lelouch smiled, memories of his time with C.C flowing in his mind. He had known her for only approximately two years, and he regarded those memories as invaluable to him. He said, "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries here, but, hear me out just a little longer.

"If I remember correctly, one Code bearer grants the power of the Geass upon a person, letting that person manifest incredible power. Mine was the power to invoke orders that cannot be disobeyed. My father's power was the ability to manipulate memories. My mother's was the power to transfer the user's consciousness to another body. Mao's was the power of telepathy. Rolo's..."

He paused, remembering his "little brother."

"Rolo's power was the ability to manipulate a person's perception of time. It all manifests differently, but in the end, for the Code bearer, a true Immortal, it only serves one purpose: Once the Geass reaches it full potential, he or she can end the Code bearer's life, but in return, that person becomes an Immortal, too, while losing his Geass."

Lelouch was no longer paying attention to his surroundings, nor did he bother trying to learn if C.C was listening or not. His thoughts flowed freely from his mouth, and he felt that the words that he imparted felt like weights being lifted from his shoulders.

"C.C....you could have passed on your Code to me any time after the Geass sigils appeared in both my eyes. I don't know how that's done, exactly, whether if it's by touch or by mere thought, but as far as I know...no, I believe that you've made no attempt to pass the Code to me. Also, you could've given it to Mao that last time: His Geass had also reached its full potential, and yet you did not."

He turned around to face the door, and placed his warm, open hand on the door's cold surface. He said, "I've seen the life you've lived and...it's...it's horrible. You've suffered greatly, bore so much pain, experienced so many tragedies. It's more than enough to experience these misfortunes in one lifetime, but you've lived far longer than that, suffered so much more because of that.

"You may have wished for death's embrace, to let it take you away from all these accumulated experiences, and still you won't pass on your Code. You may have your reasons, but that doesn't change the fact that you won't allow anyone else to suffer the same fate as you have, because once everything has gone and passed, all an immortal will have is herself...all she will ever have is loneliness."

For once the words got caught in his throat. He hesitated for a moment, wondered if the next few words were appropriate and would be enough to convey his message. He clenched his fist, and hoped for the best.

"You didn't want to die, because dying would mean letting someone else suffer in your place."

He turned around again and rested his back on the door. He hadn't heard anything from inside the room since he started, nothing to note any responses from C.C or to hint that she was at least listening. She might even be sleeping already, or might have left the room somehow.

Still, he wasn't over yet. He still had some things to say.

"But you still had one wish, the end of my contract to fulfill. You never did exactly say what it was, but I hope I had the right idea. That idea brought all these...plans for tonight to fruition.

"C.C...do you understand?"

"Do you understand why I did all this?"

"I thought...I thought that by doing this...I could show how much I ...how much I..."

Despite all the heartfelt words he had spoken today, he could still not bring himself to say these important ones. He didn't know if it was his pride that stopped him, or the fact that she might not be listening to him at all. He didn't know if it was because he wanted to say these words in her face or not. He cursed his weak will. After all this time, after everything the two of them had been through, he still could not come to terms with his own feelings.

But he had to say something.

He took another deep breath and said, "I thought this was the best way for me to fulfill my end of the contract."

Almost immediately he slapped himself. It sounded stupid, insincere, shallow. He racked his brain for another response, but came up empty. In addition, hearing nothing from C.C's side of the door only further disheartened him.

Finally giving up, deciding that he might as well try again tomorrow, he stood up, and started to walk away in couldn't decide whether or not C.C was angry at him, for this elaborate lie, or was just not there at all. He might have been talking to absolutely no one for the past hour or so. What added salt to the wound was that he knew that there was no way he could repeat what he said.

But before he could even exit the hallway, he heard the automatic sliding of a door behind him. He turned around, his heart suddenly racing in anticipation.

The door to C.C's room was finally open. But, she wasn't there by the threshold. He couldn't decide if he should feel like he finally opened the magic entrance to a cave of treasure, or like a mouse about to trigger a trap.

With his heart in his throat, he took another deep breath, and stepped inside her room.

The lights were switched off, but even then Lelouch could see the contents of the room, thanks to the moonlight shining through the windows. As always, it was as messy as ever, with clothes randomly scattered about. Open, but empty boxes of pizza were stacked in the corner. Some of these still smell fresh; he had no idea how she was able to have pizza delivered here...but then again, this IS C.C he was thinking about.

Her desk had various Cheese-kun collectibles, from miniature figurines and stickers to car accessories. He remembered seeing some of these on their getaway truck back in their time in China.

He couldn't help but wonder how many of these C.C had already collected over the past two years. Most of the time, though, he had to pay for her expenses with his money, so, unintentionally, he also became privy to each new introduction to C.C's collection. It all started with a sticker card that she had to fill up in order to obtain a toy, then, sooner or later, they were selling a whole toy line of Cheese-kuns. Of course, Lelouch wouldn't bother buying the stupid things for her, but C.C already memorized his credit card number by heart.

But right now, he didn't mind at all. He realized that C.C wasn't exactly the most sentimental person out there, and she barely kept any possessions. Perhaps, Lelouch thought, now that she found a home, she could try keeping some things for herself.

The thought only made Lelouch feel even worse, since sooner or later, the one C.C shared her "home" with was going away, never to return. She would have to be uprooted again...he shook his head, as if trying to physically remove the thought out of his head. He tried to concentrate on the collection again.

He noticed that the centerpiece of the whole collection, the huge Cheese-kun doll, the one that started it all, was nowhere to be seen among the toys. Of course, it could only mean one thing.

"You're not just going to stand there, right? Sit down, already."

She sat at the head of the bed, her arms around the Cheese-kun doll. She was hidden from the moonlight, but even in the darkness, Lelouch could see the distinct gleam of her emerald-colored hair. She watched him with lazy amber eyes as he sat down at the opposite end of the bed before setting her gaze back down on her doll.

Neither spoke for a while. Sitting on the end of the bed, Lelouch had his eyes cast down, hands closed around each other. He didn't know what to do in the situation, or what to say. It wasn't because he didn't know what to say, in fact, he had so much he wanted to speak of. He just didn't know what to talk about first. While he pondered, Lelouch could sense C.C's stillness. He could tell that C.C just sat there at the head of the bed, saying nothing, doing nothing. He wondered if she was waiting for him to say something, or even she was thinking what would be appropriate to say at a time like this.

After a moment that seemed like hours, C.C broke the silence. She said, "I heard, you know. Everything."

Lelouch was slightly startled, but as the words reached him, he replied, "Oh. You could've said something."

She replied, "I wanted to, but I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Oh...okay."

Another moment of uncomfortable silence passed. Lelouch seemed hesitant to speak, and it occurred to him that that it was the same for C.C. He looked at her at the corner of his eyes and he could tell, by the way she tried to remain calm and still, that even she was trying to gather her thoughts, thinking of the proper things to say.

Lelouch couldn't blame her, really, after the bombshell he just dropped on her. He was surprised that she even let him inside her room. After all, he had kept her hidden from the truth about the end of the Zero Requiem, something that she had every right to know about. He could think of many excuses as to why he would hide it from her, but it all boiled down to one fact: He was afraid of how she might take it. That's why he hid it from her, but in the end, it raised her hopes about their fate together.

_To a witch and demon, bound together by a strange fate...may their partnership last from now until the end of time. _

Until the end of time, she said. It was unrealistic, but it was apparent about what she truly wanted: She wanted someone to be with her, to take away her loneliness.

He hated himself. She had hoped that he would be with her, that finally, after all this time, someone would end her seemingly eternal solitude...but in the end, he couldn't even grant her this one wish.

He was confident that the Zero Requiem would save the world...but couldn't he do something to save C.C?

"You've...you've made up your mind, haven't you?"

The silence had been disrupted. Lelouch looked at C.C, and she still retained the same position, but she had raised her head and was looking at him. Her amber-colored eyes appeared piercing, and under her gaze, Lelouch, ashamed, couldn't even bear to look back.

After a while, Lelouch nodded in reply.

"I...I see," she responded. She lowered her eyes again.

After a short while, C.C said, "I have to apologize." She surprised Lelouch, making him raise his head and look at her with questioning eyes. Why would SHE have to apologize, Lelouch thought. He was the one at fault here, he was the one who was hurting her.

She continued, "You've seen a rather...immature side of myself. I reacted foolishly, belittled your courage to choose this end. I know that you must have gone through some tough times."

"No...I'm the one who should apologize," he said, "I shouldn't have kept this from you."

"You had your reasons - "

He quickly interjected. "It isn't good enough. I meant it when I said that, with you, I could be true to myself, that I can lay down my mask, drop any facades I put up...I'm sorry."

"Then...I'll hold you to your word, then, Lelouch," C.C said, looking at him straight in the eyes. Lelouch couldn't look away, nor did he want to. He could predict what came next: C.C was going to test his "truthfulness" to her. He didn't mind; he wanted to prove that he meant every word that he said.

"The Zero Requiem. You told me that by dying, you would set the world free from the endless cycle of violence it is chained to, that finally, it would be able to obtain its 'tomorrow,' is that right?"

Lelouch nodded.

"Who is going to kill you?" Her voice was grim, impassive.

"Suzaku. He would do so wearing the mantle of Zero."

She nodded. "I... I see. I understand the impact of the 'symbol' of rebellion, Zero, taking down the target of the entire world's hatred, supposedly an invincible, untouchable demon. He would be hailed as a hero, the one who finally killed the Demon King and the one to put an end to his tyranny."

Lelouch nodded again.

"What about the prisoners?"

He replied, "I've made arrangements. They should be cleared of all charges, because, after all, they are the 'heroes,' the courageous rebels, who fought against me. The people would not stand to have them be executed."

"What about Schneizel? Won't he become a threat, take on a position of power again once you die?"

"I've put a Geass on him. He will serve Zero and only Zero...and that role will soon be played by Suzaku. He is, essentially, harmless now."

"And Nunnally?"

"N-Nunnally... Nunnally will be safe," he replied, rather weakly.

"Lelouch?"

His lips curled into a sad, pained smile. "To be honest, I'd...I'd rather much prefer for my sister to return to life as a normal student again in Ashford, away from the influence of politics. But I can already see that she will be pulled into that world once again, if only to fix the wrongs that I've done."

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" C.C asked. Her voice was beginning to soften.

Lelouch shook his head. "No one except a very few select people must know. The plan would only succeed if and only if the world was liberated from the clutches from a cruel madman, not someone with...'ulterior motives.' No one must know that this...everything, is all part of the Zero Requiem."

Silence again. Lelouch felt drained, despite his willingness to divulge the details of his plan. It was as if a massive weight had been placed on his shoulders. He breathed slowly and deeply, trying to calm himself down. However, he couldn't stop the fear that was slowly creeping into him, like a snake slithering in his body, seemingly squeezing the very air from his body.

The fear of death.

"That's...that's sad," C.C said.

"W-What is?" He couldn't suppress the trembling in his voice.

"Don't you realize what you're about to do? Have you any idea what the consequences will be?" Lelouch could tell that there was a growing tone of agitation in her voice.

"I..."

Finally reaching her breaking point, her patience at its end, she threw aside her Cheese-kun doll. Then, in an act that greatly surprised Lelouch, she approached him and grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face her. Her face so close to his that their breaths almost mingle, her eyes piercing his, with a voice that was infused with so much emotion, she spoke.

"You're going to kill yourself for the sake of saving the world, but even after you die, people will know nothing of what you truly intended. You're going to go down in history as the most reviled human being that ever walked on this Earth, and the sole example of what happens to evil if taken too far. Your name will be cursed, people would spit upon your grave, even if they let you have one!"

He already knew. He knew that this would be the result of his actions. He would be hated, yes, but the people would band together with this thought: nothing united people together more than a common enemy. With his assassination at the hands of Zero, people would know that not even the almighty Emperor could escape the unforgiving sword of justice.

"Don't you understand, Lelouch? You're going to die with no one to grieve for you! You're going to die a brutal, but lonely death! People will not want to bury you, they'd want to tear your corpse to shreds! Are you really okay with that?"

He knew. He was prepared for this ever since the day he created the Zero Requiem. But...

"Are you!?" C.C yelled.

"You and I are both aware of the consequences, but this plan will only work if I die a tyrant," he replied.

"That's not what I'm asking!"

"C.C...."

"Answer me, Lelouch!"

Even Lelouch had his limits, and as C.C prodded him for a true answer to her question, anger began to rise from within him, and with it the words that he repressed, the words he wanted to say all along. In a fit of rage, he stood up and looked down on her, looking down on her with anguished eyes.

"Of course I don't like it! As much as I want to think that this is all for the best, the end result is still the same: I'm going to die! I thought I was prepared for this, I thought that I knew I had it coming, I thought I deserved it...but when it's knocking on your door, when it's only days away, I...

"I..."

He couldn't continue. Whatever anger had fueled his mouth a while ago had all dissipated into nothing, and all that remained was a cold, crushing vise that seemingly squeezed the breath out of his lungs. The fear of his impending doom bore down on his body, and Lelouch found himself barely able to stand.

His legs quivered, his hands were cold and clammy. He did his best to keep himself steady, but even that seemed to rapidly drain him.

"I know...I'm not okay with it, but this is...this is just something I have to do," Lelouch replied, sitting back down.

"Lelouch..."

"I told you before, right?" Lelouch said to her, his voice gradually calming down as he sat down beside C.C, "'The only ones who can kill are those who are prepared to be killed.' It's something I expected from a long, long time ago. It's just that...it feels different when you know when exactly it's finally going to happen."

"So...no decoys? No last-minute swap? No body doubles? Nothing?"

Smiling, Lelouch shook his head. She heaved a long, heavy sigh in reply.

"I have a request, though, if I may," Lelouch said.

"A request?"

Facing her, Lelouch took her hands in his. He was expecting some kind of reaction from C.C, like slapping his hands away or even just withdrawing her hands, but he was surprised when C.C did nothing of the sort. He noted that her hands were trembling, though, and he gently squeezed them as if in reassurance.

"Yes, a request. Will you hear me out?"

"...all right."

Lelouch cleared his throat, and said, "Please, don't forget about me."

"L-Lelouch?" She was visibly surprised by this.

"It's as you just said. I'm going to be remembered by the entire world as this...this power-hungry villain that enslaved the world, that much is true. No one will recognize the fact that this was all part of my plan, to grant the world the 'tomorrow' it rightfully deserves. But..."

He took a long, deep breath to calm himself, to stop his shaking. He continued, "You're right...I don't like it, but it's something that has to be done. This is the only way; I have to go down in history as the Devil King...but, if there's at least one person...no."

He gazed into C.C's eyes and said, "If _you _remember me for who I am, for what I've done...if you, my one true partner, remember me, not as Lelouch vi Britannia, but as Lelouch Lamperouge, I think...I think I can rest that much easier."

She was speechless, but C.C could tell that Lelouch was serious about this request. She knew what this entailed, though, she was fully aware of it. She would have to live with the knowledge that the most scorned man in the world was someone who gave his life for it, and that she'd have to keep this secret with her to the grave...

But she wasn't going to die, in fact, she _couldn't_ die. She'd have to live with this secret for the rest of her immortal life...but that was not the problem.

"You..."

"C.C?"

She sighed. "You've always exceeded my expectations, each and every time. You do things I'd never thought you'd do, you won't do things I thought you will do. You're...well, I've never really met a man like you before."

"So I was told," he said, remembering their little moment together at the hanger, before it was interrupted by the Guren.

"This time, though...you actually met my expectations...even though I was hoping you won't."

Slowly, she raised her right hand, and to Lelouch's huge surprise, she was still wearing the ring he gave her. Even with the minimal light in the room, it shined brightly.

After a moment to collect herself, she said, "Lelouch, I've lived a long, long time. I've literally watched history unfold, sometimes, even took part in it. I've seen the consequences of the actions of prominent figures of history. I've seen the faces of so many people, heroes and villains alike, and have seen through their facades, deciphered their lies. Chalk it up to experience, but I believe I'm a good judge of character.

"I'll be honest with you, Lelouch," she said, "Two months ago, when you started talking about the Zero Requiem...I already had a feeling that it was going to end with you dying. It's just as you said, 'The only ones who can kill are those who are prepared to be killed.' As much as I wanted to not think about it...as much as I wanted it to end in another way...I couldn't deny this ugly premonition.

"But then...tonight happened...and I started to hope I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought...I thought that maybe you were able to see something I didn't. I thought that you were able to think of something that I couldn't think of. I thought...you found a way for you to avoid dying and still fulfill your plans."

This was it, and all of a sudden, Lelouch was swarmed with so many feelings, he couldn't describe it. He felt anger towards himself, for letting her suffer like this. He felt disappointed that even though he thought he did, he might have neglected C.C's feelings after all. He felt sad for C.C, who looked like she was going to break with a single touch.

"C.C...I..."

"I...hoped that you'd stay with me, no matter what."

As much as he wanted to comfort her, as much as he wanted to say the right words to soothe her pain, as hard as he racked his brain, searched his heart for the proper words, no words escaped from Lelouch's mouth. He couldn't even look at her anymore; the shame was too great, the disappointment from her too stinging.

She wished for her eternal loneliness to disappear, and thought that tonight, it was finally going to end. Through Lelouch's actions she began to hope, only to realize later on that it was all for naught, that it was foolish to even believe in it.

"Why did you do it?" She asked, her voice shaking so much, "Why put me through this? You must have known what I truly wished for, you must have had some kind of idea! Why raise my hopes, why let me...only to..."

She couldn't finish, as she tried to choke back her tears.

"I'm sorry," was all Lelouch could say at this point.

"Don't apologize, dammit...just...just answer the question."

"Okay."

He took a moment to reflect. There was no room for selfish pride here now. He believed that now, there should only be honesty, there should only be the truth. But, he was prepared now, he didn't feel the hesitation, he did not feel unsettled. With C.C at his side and ready to listen to him, he was prepared to reveal everything to her.

"I told you earlier, right? At the door? I said that I wanted to fulfill my end of the contract with you...but, that's not entirely true."

Again, he reached for her hand, and was pleased to see that C.C did not resist. He held it tenderly, and later C.C returned the gesture.

He said, "I wanted to tell you how...how I felt. I thought I should tell you before it was too late."

He took C.C's other hand, the one with the ring, held it up in the light. Even in the darkness, it gleamed brilliantly, like a solitary star. He continued, "I wanted this night to be special, not just for you, but for me, as well, because...well, after all, this could very well be the last night we'll ever spend together. It was never my intention to hurt your feelings, but I apologize just the same."

Lelouch lowered her hand, but C.C could tell that Lelouch's fingers were slightly shaking. She noticed that he was getting nervous. Still, he mustered his courage, and said, "It's just that...well, I thought it would be nice to have the proper stage....you know, a fitting setting, to tell you..."

He looked away. C.C could tell that he was getting rather embarrassed. Even with his long, black hair that framed his slender face, she noticed that his cheeks were flushed.

Even she could not help but feel that her own heartbeat was gradually becoming faster, her own cheeks becoming hot. She had a hundred ideas of what Lelouch might say now, but only one seemed to fit the situation, and the very thought of it sent her heart racing. She couldn't help but smile.

Without looking at her, but with a gentle squeeze of her hands, he said, "To tell you that I've...I've fallen for you."

She was speechless, despite herself. She was right, although it wasn't the exact same words she anticipated, but, as the words sank in, she couldn't give a proper reply right away.

Still, she couldn't help but feel so many things. She felt her breath stop, she felt light-headed, she felt her cheeks burn, all of a sudden she swerved her head away to look away, it felt like staring at him was an embarrassing task, but all in all, for the first time in a long time...

She willed herself to look at Lelouch, and was surprised to see that Lelouch had finally mustered the courage to look back at her. She saw his eyes.

His eyes, his face, which had become so accustomed to putting up a convincing facade for his lies, was laid bare. Now, his face was not Zero's, nor Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia's. Right now, his face was that of Lelouch Lamperouge's, his true self, the face he only wore in front of her, the face he could afford to use when he had enough of lies, when he wanted to speak the truth.

Years upon years of experience, and yet she had not felt like this in a long time.

She was happy.

"...Say something, will you?" Lelouch said, turning away again, blushing profusely.

"....That's...so corny," were the words that escaped C.C's lips.

"...Sorry," he replied.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm...I'm..."

She turned away, but Lelouch caught a glimpse of it before her emerald hair had the chance to hide her features.

Lelouch asked, "Are you crying?"

"Hell no! I'm not crying!" She adamantly replied, despite rubbing her face against her sleeves.

"Right," Lelouch said, dryly.

"It's true...I'm not..." and she found that she couldn't speak. Her throat hurt for some reason, and despite the many times she tried to dry her eyes, her tears still kept flowing.

"I-I'm..."

Lelouch just smiled, decided that this was no time for words, and embraced her tightly.

He felt her body stiffen upon his embrace, and even felt a little resistance, but only moments later, her own arms clutched his chest, and she began to cry. Lelouch let her do so and quietly waited for her while gently stroking her hair, hoping his hands would be enough to soothe her.

She seemed so small, all of a sudden. The proud, selfish C.C who was prone to sarcasm and snappy remarks was crying loudly in his arms. This was a side to her that he was never privy to, being accustomed to the haughty witch he called her partner, but despite all that he was glad. He thought that this must be the release of half-a-millennium's worth of tears and pain, something she had never been able to do, unless it was with someone she trusted fully.

Her life, however, had made it difficult for her to trust anyone. The world she had been living in feared her, rejected her, even sought to selfishly use her, despite her own problems. She had probably kept all that pain, all that suffering inside her for so, so long, and had no one to share it or to talk about it with, until she reached the point that she decided that it was pointless.

She would never find anyone she could trust, she would never find anyone who would be with her. She thought she would never find anyone who would love her.

That was all she truly wanted, but she had given up hope.

Until now.

Lelouch knew. The witch who gave him his amazing power, the immortal who thought she desired death, his partner who had been with him, supported him every step of the way, the woman who only wanted to be loved and love in return...everything about her, he had fully accepted.

He truly loved her, of his own free will, in accordance to his own feelings.

**********

It took time, but she finally calmed down. The two of them had moved to the head of C.C's bed. With his back against the headboard, Lelouch still embraced C.C, a little less tightly now, while C.C was relaxed and laid her head on his chest, her hands gently touching, sometimes squeezing Lelouch's arms.

"You should hate me," she said, the first in a while.

"That's stupid," Lelouch replied, almost automatically.

"But..."

"I told you before, you shouldn't blame yourself. Everything was my responsibility. All you did was show me the door, I was the one who opened it," he replied.

Then, he buried his face in her hair. He sighed heavily.

"If anything, it should be the other way around," Lelouch said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because of my plans...I'd end up leaving you again," Lelouch replied, his embrace on C.C becoming tighter.

"It's something you have to do. I understand that now, and I respect that. I'd be spitting at your determination, and to be honest..." C.C paused.

"Yeah?"

"That one-track mind of yours...doing everything you can for one goal, striving to do everything you can to achieve it...that's you being you...I guess I like that about you."

Lelouch smiled. "You guess?"

"Don't make me take it back," she said, jokingly, pinching his arm.

"Ouch," Lelouch dryly said, and added, "Besides, this is...well, my redemption."

"Redemption?"

"My payment for the Geass, if you will. For all the lives I've taken...it's only fitting that Lelouch Vi Britannia...well..."

"Lelouch..."

He took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm still afraid."

"I know," C.C said. She could feel his arms shake slightly. She moved slightly closer to him and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"I'm not afraid of pain," Lelouch said, "I'm not afraid of what could happen afterwards; I've already prepared for the consequences of this one final act but...what I'm really afraid of is that..."

"I'll never forget you," C.C said, cutting him off.

"What?"

"I'll never, ever forget you, no matter how long I live," C.C said.

"C.C...."

"I don't care what the world thinks...I know that Lelouch Lamperouge is a hero. History might obscure the truth, no one might even remember this in a few more years, but I'll never forget that there was one man who gave everything he had to destroy the old, corrupt world and then rebuilt it into a brand new one, ready to face tomorrow and whatever it may bring."

"Then...I think I can breathe a little easier, now. Thank you," Lelouch replied, smiling.

She lowered her head, as she gripped his arms tightly. "I just wish..."

"I know...me, too."

They didn't need to say it, but they knew they both wished for the same thing: _Time_.

"What are you going to do, after this?" Lelouch asked.

"What do you mean?"

"After everything. After the Zero Requiem. What will you do?"

C.C paused for a moment, and then said, "I...I haven't given it much thought, yet. But, I'm sure about one thing: I'll go back there."

"'There?'" Lelouch tilted his head to the side.

"To where it all began for me. Where the gears of my life began to spin and turn...I think it's only time that I go back and...say good-bye. After that, who knows?"

"I see," Lelouch replied. He knew what she meant. As he patted her head as if in approval, he thought that she had to do this, if she had to be ready to face the world again with open arms.

"I'm kind of excited," C.C said.

"Of what?"

"To see the world you're going to make...it'll be a lonely journey, but I'll be fine," C.C said, and then raised her hand. The ring glimmered beautifully.

She said, "You'll be there with me."

"C.C..."

"It'll be...I'm sorry, I don't mean to depress you," she hastily apologized. But, even she could not deny that in only a few days, she would be alone again. Without Lelouch, without the one who loved her by her side, she would have no reason to stay here.

Lelouch then slowly released her from his embrace, and gently pushed her away from him.

"Lelouch?" She asked, turning towards him.

"I've got an idea. Why not make another contract? Something a bit more binding this time."

"Binding?"

Lelouch moved towards the side of the bed. "A more long-lasting one. Think of it as....something to bring with you on your journey. Normally, it should be a little more formal, but given the time left..."

C.C was puzzled. "What are you talking ab - "

She couldn't finish her words, she found herself breathless as Lelouch stood in front of her, with a confident smile on his lips. He took her hands inside his...

And got down on one knee.

And then asked the question, the one question C.C never thought she would ever hear said to her in her lifetime, something she thought was impossible, since she believed the bearers of the Code and the Geass were destined to be condemned to isolation. It was a fantasy she thought was foolish to think about, it was something she regarded as mere _human_ indulgences.

For something she thought was trivial and foolish, that one question brought tears to her eyes once again, brought her to her knees as well, and made her hug Lelouch so tightly that the man almost stumbled. She was laughing, she was crying, she didn't know what to do...but she was happy, far happier than she had ever been before.

"Well? What do you say?" Lelouch asked.

"...of course, you idiot!" C.C answered happily.

***********

Indeed, with the little time they had left, Lelouch and C.C had no time to have an official ceremony. But the meaning, the emotions, and their intentions were true in every sense.

They didn't care that they didn't have a priest to officiate the wedding. They didn't mind that there was absolutely no one in the chapel to celebrate this day with them. They didn't forget that in only a few days, one of them was going to die.

But, that did not diminish their will to see this through. In fact, it might have only strengthened them. They had so little time together now, so they sought to make the most of every second they had, before it was too late.

For Lelouch and C.C., they were now husband and wife.

After the "ceremony," Lelouch and C.C simply embraced the other and danced a slow dance inside the chapel. There were no songs to accompany them, but the sound of their own heartbeats resounding together was music enough.

"Lelouch Lamperouge?" She asked, looking up. He looked back, and their eyes met.

"Yes?"

"...I love you," she said, with ease.

Lelouch smiled and embraced her tightly. Putting his lips near her ears, she said, "I love you too..."

And then whispered her true name, with all the care he could put into words, with all the concern he could draw from his heart, with all the love he had for her. He rarely said it before, knowing how sensitive and important it was to her, but he felt that he could say it freely now.

"Well? How was it?" Lelouch asked.

"It was bad...utterly bad. Your pronunciation was awful as well," C.C replied, grinning.

"I feel like I've heard this conversation before," Lelouch said, with a smile.

"But, your last name added to mine...it feels...well, right," she added.

"So I passed?" Lelouch asked.

"Barely."

"You're quite the selfish woman," Lelouch said.

"Of course. That's because...I'm your wife," C.C replied, then buried her face in his chest once again, resuming the dance.

For Lelouch, it was a feeling that gave him strength and the courage to see to his last moments with his back straight, his head raised high. He felt that he had nothing holding him back now, and despite the fact that he was only going to be with his wife for only a few more days, he had the feeling that he did that all he could and he had said the things he needed to say. He was confident that this world he was going to create upon his death would take care of her in his stead.

For C.C., even though she was still in her husband's arms, she already felt a little lonely. It was because the feeling of his touch, the sound of his voice was only going to stay with her for only a few more days, and then, he would be lost forever. Her memories with him, though, would never fade, no matter how many years she was going to live beyond today. She would never forget that there was one man who loved her for who she was, and that he loved her of his own will. She would never forget that she also fell in love, and the memory of her happiness during that time would stay with her for as long as possible.

She knew that she wouldn't be as happy as she could have been if Lelouch would survive and that gradually, Lelouch would soon become a memory amongst the many memories she accumulated and would accumulate. But for his sake, she was going to try to live a good life, as happily as possible.

She promised to herself to try to live in the world her husband would sacrifice his life for to create.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER – Life and Death

**Author's Note** - If you've made it all the way here, then you noticed that this was much, much longer, than the third. Anyways, thanks again for reading, and sorry for the long wait. Anyways, about the next chapter, I'm sorry again, but I might not be able to give you guys a definite timeframe this time. I said last time that it might only take weeks, and then I took two months. XD Things have been really crazy with my life lately, so without divulging too much, let's just say the my life is a jolly, unpredictable mess right now. XD Next chapter will be much shorter, though, and then there's the epilogue to finish things.

Anyways, thanks again for reading, and hope to see you guys in the next chapter, hopefully sometime soon.


End file.
